Down Under
by SapphireJ
Summary: This is the sequel to New Beginnings... it is recommended you read that story first! Stephanie and partner head to Australia for a case... who knows what will happen. Rated for everything!
1. Chapter 1

Down Under  
Chapter 1  
SapphireJ

I don't own anything except the story line. This is the sequel to New Beginnings.

_Stephanie looked around the table and saw them all looking at her. "So, which one of you guys is my husband?"_

OoOoOoOo

"No, Nie. WE are not picking." Tank ran his large hand over his bald head. "YOU are picking who you want as your husband for this mission. We need you to be comfortable in your role of the _wife_."

Stephanie looked around the table. Lester, Ranger, Tank, Manny, Zero, Hal, Bobby, Ram, and then back to him. She knew who she wanted as her husband, but what would everyone else think?

She stood up, walked right in front of him, and held out her hand. "Would you be my husband?"

His eyes danced as he asked her, "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't ask." She felt all the eyes on her, but she didn't care. She knew she made the right decision.

He stood up, took her in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "_This_ is going to be good."

Tank looked at the men; all but one seemed pleased with her choice. That one will just have to deal with the decision. She picked whom she wanted.

Agent Mayhew cleared his throat. "Alright, now that we have the _married couple_, let's get down to business. We need to get the documents started so we can get you to Australia."

"Tank, who all is going to be in Australia?" Asked Stephanie as she sat down and felt one pair of eyes on her. She knew she'd be questioned later about her decision.

"Just the two of you, Nie. The rest of us won't be able to do anything until a later time. You two need to get established and make friends."

Agent Sanchez looked at Stephanie. "Since it seems you get to call the majority of the shots right now, what are your names going to be? I will need first and last names so I can get your passports, marriage license, and all other documents done."

"We'll keep the names the same." Stephanie smiled at _him_, "just change my last name to his."

Looking at Agent Mayhew, she then asked, "When do we leave?"

"Well, it will take me a day to get all the documents fixed, and then we can book your flight. I'd say you two will be flying out by the end of tomorrow or the next morning. Best to say good bye to your family soon as you will likely be gone for a year."

Tank stood up and nodded to everyone. "Meeting dismissed."

They all stood to walk out when she heard it. "Steph, can we talk?"

She knew he would want to talk, but she had hoped it would be later, after work. She knew he was upset…she had seen it in his eyes.

She shut the door and sat down next to him, not sure what to say.

"Why? Why him, and not me?" She saw the hurt in his eyes, hurt she caused.

"I don't know what to say to make you understand. I feel it is the best decision, and I'm not changing my mind." Stephanie went to stand up, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"We could make it work. You know that."

"Do you really think we could have made it work? Come ON!" Stephanie threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You know better than that. At one time, yes, you and I could have made it seem real as a husband and wife. But not now; not after everything that has happened."

"Stephanie. Yes, we could make it work. You and I have chemistry. You can't deny that. We work well together. You don't need him; he's never been the man for you." He stood up and tried to pull her to him. "Think about it, please?"

"NO, Ranger! Besides, what did you think would happen? I'd go there with you and Lester, pretend to be your wife during the day and then spend my nights with Les? How would that look to the _family_ once we get in with them? Huh?"

She saw the look in Ranger's eyes and realized she was wrong. "OH HELL NO! You thought… Oh my God, you thought that just you and I would go to Australia and you could make me forget about Lester. Didn't you? You wanted to be my husband for this so you could try to win me back?" Stephanie stood up and slapped Ranger across the face. "You sorry son of a bitch. You can't just be happy for me can you?"

As she paced the room trying to reel in the anger, she decided she needed to go to the gym to pound the bag before she did something else to Ranger. "You listen to me you arrogant bastard. I LOVE Lester Santos, do you hear me? I am _in_ love with him, and nothing, I mean _nothing_ you do or say will change that. You had your chance, and you fucking blew it. I can't wait to go to Australia, and get the hell away from you."

Ranger sat there stunned, he knew she loved Lester, but he still hoped that a part of her still belonged to him. He knew he had fucked everything up, but he still thought they were getting back on track. He wanted to take her in his arms, and never let her go until she admitted that she was still in love with him.

"Babe, please…"

She cut him off. "Don't _babe_ me Ranger. You lost that right a long time ago." She got in his face and made sure he was looking at her. "You will call me Stephanie or Steph. That is all." With that, she stormed out of the conference room.

The guys stood in the hall, and watched her walk out. While Tank knew without a doubt that Stephanie would pick Lester, he also knew that Ranger was hoping for a second chance. He had tried to tell Ranger not to expect it, but Ranger wouldn't listen.

Lester, Bobby, and Zero watched the monitors and saw Stephanie head for the gym. Les knew she was about to blow and wanted to know why. He marched into Ranger's office slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Lester had his hands clenched at his sides, and his nostrils were flaring with each breath. He thought for sure things had settled down between the three of them, and that they were going to be friends.

"I don't owe you an explanation." Ranger tried to shove past Lester, but Les held his ground.

"When you hurt the woman I love, you DO own me an explanation."

Ranger smiled at Lester as he got close to his face. "I told her the truth, that it should have been me she picked. I would do much better undercover than you would." Ranger shrugged and smiled. "She and I have worked the married part before, and we were _damn_ good at it."

"Don't you get it man? She isn't in love with you anymore. You hurt her more than anyone in her life. You were her best friend, and you fucking lied to her." Lester was almost shouting at that point.

"Oh and you have _never_ lied to her, Santos? You have told her the truth about everything?" Ranger had a smirk on his face and he just knew he had Lester there.

"Yes, Carlos, I've told her _everything_. She knows all about my past. Steph and I have sat up many nights just talking. She knows I was engaged and what happened. She is fine with that. She knows about my time in the Rangers. I have _NO_ secrets from her." Lester walked closer to Ranger and leaned towards him. "Stay away from her. I hope you will use the time that she and I are gone to get your life together. I thought we had things fixed, but evidently, I was wrong. I won't let this happen again."

With that, Lester walked out and slammed the door shut. He counted to five and heard Rangers fist hit the wall. He walked to the monitors, saw Stephanie was still in the gym, and headed there to make sure she was okay.

OoOoOooo

Stephanie saw Lester walk into the gym, but she didn't stop punching the bag. "He's a fucking asshole, Les. He wanted me to pick _him_ so he could get me away from you. He hoped that if he and I went to Australia, and you stayed here, that I would end up back with him. He just doesn't get it. I hate him right now." She stopped punching the bag and sank down to the floor. "I hate him so fucking much. Why is it that almost every guy in my life ends up being a jerk?"

Lester sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Steph, I'm sorry he is acting like that, and I'm sorry he hurt you again." Lester kissed her temple and pushed the hair out of her face. "I hope that you don't think I'm a jerk. I would do anything to protect you, Steph. I really do love you."

She leaned into him and relaxed a little. "I love you, too, Les. I know you're not a jerk. You and my dad are about the only two males I can count on. I can't wait to get out of here, and away from everyone else." She looked up at Lester and kissed him softly before standing back up. "I need to finish working out my frustrations."

He gave her his wolf grin. "Baby, I can help you work out any frustrations you have." She smiled at him, and then pushed him to get back to work.

OoOoOoOo

After work, Stephanie and Lester headed to see her dad and grandma. They let them know that they were going to be out of the country for at least a year, if not longer, but that they would find a way to keep in touch. Frank was glad to know that Lester would be with Stephanie, he really liked him.

They went back to their house and started to pack some things. They were told by the agents that they would have a house in Australia, so they just needed to pack one suitcase each with some clothes and toiletries. They could always purchase more once they arrived.

Once they had stuff packed, they decided to head to bed. They needed to be at RangeMan early tomorrow morning to sign the papers and get their info. They would be flying out soon.

Lester pulled Stephanie into him and held her tight. He had his hands on her stomach, tracing circles with his fingers. He loved feeling her near him. "Steph?"

"Hmm?"

"I know how you feel about marriage; do you think we can really do this?"

"Les, I know you and I can do this. If I were to ever get married again, I hope it would be to you. I know you would never hurt me or cheat on me." She snuggled into him more and kissed his neck.

"I would never hurt you, Baby." Les took a deep breath, reached under his pillow and pulled out a box. "Steph, would you marry me?"

Stephanie stopped kissing his neck, and froze. Not sure she heard him right she sat up and looked at his eyes. She knew then that she did hear what she thought. "Les, you really want to marry me?"

"Yes." Lester nodded and sat up next to her, taking her hand in his. "I had planned on asking you this weekend, but then this _mission_ came up. If you don't want to, I understand. I just thought…"

She kissed him to shut him up. Their tongues fought for control. She climbed on top him, straddled his legs, and looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you Lester Mateo Santos. Yes, I will marry you. Anytime, anywhere."

Lester took the ring out of the box, slipped it on her finger, then leaned up, and kissed her. He was so excited she said yes. He was surprised to find he wasn't worried about her leaving him at the alter; he knew she wouldn't. This time, it was right.

They spent a few hours showing each other how much they cared and finally fell asleep around three in the morning, knowing that the next day would bring a lot of changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Down Under  
Chapter 2  
SapphireJ

_I own nothing except the story line, no money is being made. All mistakes are mine :) Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it!_

* * *

They woke up a few hours later with their bodies tangled around each other. Stephanie looked up into Lester's eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Sexy."

"Mmm, good morning, Beautiful."

She looked down at her left hand, and smiled even wider. "It really wasn't a dream. You really asked me to marry you."

Lester grinned and started kissing her. "And *kiss* you *kiss* really *kiss* said *kiss* yes *kiss*"

"I know. Can you believe it?" Stephanie laid there on Lester's chest looking at her ring; a ring she never thought would be there again. She couldn't believe that Lester Santos wanted to marry her.

Lester saw the look on her face and wondered if she regretted anything. "Are you okay with your answer? We really don't have to if you don't want to." As much as Lester really wanted to marry her, he would stop it if she wasn't sure.

"Les, I never really saw myself getting married again. Every man in my life has let me down one way or another. When Joe asked me to marry him, I always hyperventilated and had a sick feeling in my gut. Ranger never asked, but always talked of _someday_. When he did that, I didn't hyperventilate, but I did have a feeling. Kind of like it wasn't going to last."

Lester felt his smile and happiness start to slip; he knew she regretted her answer and wanted to take it back.

She sat up so she could look at him. "When you asked me last night, I never even thought of hyperventilating. The only feeling I had was joy and happiness. This feels right. _We_ feel right. I cannot wait to become Mrs. Lester Santos. I love you."

Lester sat up, breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled her to him. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip moments before his mouth crashed down on hers. He felt her arms go around his neck bringing him closer. When they broke apart for air, both of them were breathing heavy.

"God, Steph. I thought you were trying to tell me that you regretted your answer, and that you were looking for a way to back out of the engagement."

"Never, Lester. I love you. I'm in love with you and I can't wait to be married to you forever."

"Baby, when do you want to get married? We can do this before we leave or when we get back. So, it's now or sometime in a year or so. I'm not pushing you. You pick the time and place, and I'll make it happen."

"Les, I'd love to get married before we leave. But, that doesn't give us much time; I doubt we could do it. We're supposed to leave tonight or tomorrow morning." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I guess it is in a year or so then."

He couldn't stand to see the disappointment on her face. "Steph, if you want to get married before we leave, then we will. We'll just push the departure date back a few days. It is just you and I going, so who cares if we don't get there tomorrow?" He saw her start to smile. "How about you go get a shower, I'll get some breakfast going, and then make a few phone calls."

She threw herself at him and they both fell back down to the bed. "I would love that. Can we get married on the beach at Point Pleasant?"

"Anywhere you want, Baby."

Stephanie ran to the shower and stopped. "Les?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell anyone when you call. I want to surprise them."

"OK, Beautiful. I'll just call Tank and let him know we're going to be in later, and to cancel the flight plans for now."

As she got in the shower, Lester ran down to get breakfast going and make a few phone calls.

"Talk"

"Tank, I need you to cancel the flight plans for Steph and I for now."

"Explain"

"We just need them changed to Monday. Something came up, and she and I are unable to leave today."

"What changed?"

"Not now man. We'll be in the office in a few hours, and we will explain then. Just change the plans, okay?"

He heard the click and knew Tank had hung up; hopefully he will take care of the plans. Next Les called Point Pleasant courthouse and talked to the clerk. She was going to fax over the paper work for he and Steph to sign and fax back. They would have their marriage license tomorrow morning. He next called a minister he'd known since he was child and she agreed to perform the ceremony for him.

By the time Stephanie got out of the shower, Lester had everything taken care of. Breakfast was on the table; French toast, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and coffee. "Wow, it looks wonderful." Stephanie came up behind Lester and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're all set. If you want to do this, we can be married tomorrow sometime on the beach." He turned around in her arms and rested his chin on her head. "Are you sure?"

"Les, please stop asking me if I'm sure. You're starting to make me think you're looking for a way out already. I'm not, and I repeat _not_, going to leave you standing there by yourself. I'll be there, and we are getting married."

"I'm not worried about that, Steph. I just want to make sure this is something you really want. I don't want to pressure you." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"You're not and this is what I want." She walked to the table and pulled out her chair. "Now, let's eat so we can get going."

They ate breakfast and Steph cleaned up while Lester took a shower and got dressed. When all was done, they headed off to see Lester's parents first.

Lia and Ramon were sitting on the front porch enjoying their morning coffee when they saw Lester's car pull in. Lester got out, walked around to Stephanie's door, opened it, and helped her out. They walked up to the porch and said hello.

"Lester. Stephanie. What a wonderful surprise. What brings you two over so early?" Lia stood up and gave them both a hug.

"Well, actually two things, momma. I've asked Stephanie to marry me, and she accepted."

Lia and Ramon both stood up and gave Stephanie and Lester both hugs. "Congratulations, son. I knew the first time you brought her here that there would be a wedding. I told your mother when you left, that you had found your true love."

"This is wonderful news. We need to have a party, and invite the whole family. How is Saturday? Does that work for you?" Lia was already thinking of what food to have.

"Momma. Saturday will not work. Stephanie and I are getting married tomorrow on the beach in Point Pleasant." Lester knew his parents wouldn't be thrilled with that decision.

"Lia, Lester and I want to do this our way. The other thing we had to tell you is…"

Lia cut her off. "Are you telling us you're pregnant?"

"NO. No, nothing like that. Lester and I are leaving for Australia for a government mission. We'll be gone at least a year. We want to do this before we leave."

Ramon was the first to speak up. "Well, there is only one thing to say. Welcome to the family, Stephanie. I'm honored to have you as a daughter." He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

Lia came over and looked at the ring and then her son. "You did well, Lester. I'm proud of you."

They stayed and chatted a while longer, and then decided it was time to head to Trenton. First stop was RangeMan. They pulled into the garage and Lester took Steph's hand. "Oh, this should be fun."

Ranger and Tank were standing in the garage talking to Mr. Plum when they saw Lester and Stephanie pull in. Tank walked over to their car and opened the door for Steph. "Well, it is about time you two show up."

"Sorry, Big Guy, but we had some things we needed to take care of." Stephanie got out of the car and waited for Lester. Ranger was walking over to them when his phone rang. He reached down, grabbed his phone, and started talking.

"Hi Daddy. I'm glad you could meet us here. We have something to tell you, and I figured it would be easier and quicker to tell you and the guys at the same time."

"You look good, Pumpkin. Hello, Lester."

"Mr. Plum. It is good to see you again, sir."

"So, Nie, what did you two have to take care of?" Tank had his arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

"You will just have to wait until we get upstairs. I want to call a quick meeting and let you all know at once." Lester took Stephanie's hand a pulled her away from Tank. They started walking towards the elevators when Tank saw the glimmer.

"Oh shit. Nie, is that what I think it is?" Tank was reaching for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Shh, Tank, don't say anything yet, okay?" She smiled at him and he knew it was real; she and Lester were getting married.

Tank called a meeting of all available employees in Conference Room A. Just as the guys finished filing in, Ranger came in and took a seat. "Who is conducting the meeting?"

Lester stood up and looked around the room. "Gentlemen, as you know, Stephanie and I are going to Australia as a couple to help the government. What you don't know is we have decided to _not_ pretend we are a married couple."

Stephanie heard a few groans and saw a few blank faces. Lester kept on going. "We've decided that we will be going in as a _real_ married couple. I asked Steph to marry me last night and she said yes."

There were a lot of "congrats guys" and "it's about time". Stephanie was jerked out of her chair by Tank, hugged, and then passed around the room. The guys all gave Lester a manly hug as she made her way back towards him.

When she was passed to Ranger, she stiffened up. He leaned down and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "So, you and Les are getting married. Are you sure you want to marry him?"

"Yes, Ranger. I love Lester and I'm happy with him. Happier than I've ever been. I have no fears about marrying him."

He looked in her eyes looking for something; what she wasn't sure. Finally he released her, kissed her on the lips, and walked out of the room. Everyone looked at her and watched Lester walk over to her. "What was that?"

"I hope he just finally accepted us. He asked if I was sure about this and I told him yes."

"I'm happy for you, Pumpkin. Lester is good for you. I must say, I'm sad that you are going to Australia for a year, but at least this way you won't have interference for the first year of your marriage. I think this is probably the best thing for you two."

"Thank you Daddy. I just wish Mom could have been here, but it's her loss." Stephanie hugged her father tightly and pulled him to the hallway. "Daddy, would you mind if I asked Tank to give me away?"

Frank thought about it and smiled. "Not at all. But can I ask why?"

"He is my partner at work, and he has helped save my life many times. It just feels right."

Frank kissed her on the top of her head. "Go for it, Pumpkin. I would love to just sit and watch you get married this time. I know this is _the one_. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Daddy. Oh, we're getting married on the beach in Point Pleasant tomorrow afternoon. Can you bring Grandma?" Frank nodded and headed off to find a cup of coffee. He knew his way around the building pretty well these days. He was welcome there at any time.

"Tank, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Nie. What can I do ya for?" Tank led Stephanie back to his office; he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Tank, you are more than my partner here. You've become one of my best friends. I trust you with my life. You have saved me so many times, it isn't funny. You have become family to me." She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Tank, would you please walk me down the aisle to Lester tomorrow?"

Tank was stunned. He looked at her and wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. "Nie, what about your dad? Shouldn't he be the one to do that?"

Stephanie shook her head. "I've already talked to him about my decision. He understands. He has done that once, he'd like to just sit back and watch the entire thing this time. I want _you_ to do this for me, that is, if you want to."

"I'd be honored, Nie. Truly honored." He got up and gave her a big bear hug. "Thank you."

"Now, I need to talk to you about a few things. While you and Les are gone, Bobby and I are going to partnering up. But, I need to know who _you_ feel comfortable with taking on the searches and all your duties here while you are gone."

"Well, Manny and Zero know the search programs, and what to look for. I'm sure they can keep up with them. If you need a more advanced search then they know how to do, call Silvio. He's helped me a few times."

"Ok. When you guys get back, we'll partner up again. I like working with you, and I trust you to have my back. I'm going to miss you like crazy." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

Lester walked in, kissed Stephanie, and sat down next to her. "There you are, Baby. I wondered where you went to."

"Sorry, wanted to ask Tank to walk me down the aisle tomorrow." Stephanie reached for Lester's hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Cool. Now, you and I are off the rest of the day, we have wedding plans to make and paperwork to fill out for our trip. I trust we'll see everyone at the beach tomorrow around 1100 hours?"

Tank started to nod and then stopped. "Um, everyone? Are you sure you want Ranger there?"

Stephanie sighed and thought about it for a few minutes. "Ranger is Lester's cousin. He is our boss. He is, or was, a friend of mine. I guess as long as he doesn't start an argument or cause a scene then he is welcome to be there."

"Ok, we will all be there at 1100 hours tomorrow and I will make sure that Ranger knows he is to behave. If there is a problem, I _personally_ will remove him from the wedding."

Lester and Stephanie left RangeMan and headed to the mall; she needed a dress to get married in.


	3. Chapter 3

Down Under  
Chapter 3  
SapphireJ

Hers, not mine, just borrowing

* * *

The beach looked amazing. There were chairs set up down by the shore, a beautiful arch covered in Ivory Calla Lilies mixed with Baby's Breath, and a wooden dance floor set up halfway between the shore and the beach house. There were lights all around to light up the dance floor well into the night.

There was a table set up with the DJ equipment. A karaoke machine, CD's, and microphones set up on each side of the stage for speeches.

The tables, set off to one side of the dance floor, had Ivory cloths with black bows on the sides. There were glass bowls in the center of the tables that held black and ivory floating candles.

One table held a beautiful three-tier wedding cake decorated in ivory and black that Ella made.

_**RPOV**_

I can't believe I am here doing paperwork. I should be at the wedding. Hell, I should be the groom. I've never stopped loving her and I never will. I was too stupid to think she'd always be there for me to take.

I miss the feel of her lips on mine, her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist pulling me deeper into her. I rub my hand across my cargos; I'm fucking hard as a rock.

_My tongue traces her lips asking for access. She grants it and our tongues start dueling for control. I hear her moan into my mouth. My hand fists in her hair as I pull her mouth as close as I can get it. My other hand slides down to her ass; God what a great ass she has. Her leg slides up my side, I snake a finger in between her lips. "Christ, Babe. You are so wet." _

_I rub my thumb over her clit and hear her moan, "Carlos, please." I love it when she begs. _

"_Please what, Babe? Tell me what you want." _

"_Carlos, I need you. Please, fuck me. I need you hard and fast and NOW." I look in her eyes and see all the desire and lust. In one quick move, I'm buried deep in her. She screams as soon as I enter her. It has been too long; I still so she can adjust to my size._

_Her hips start moving trying to get me to move inside of her. Of course, I oblige. I have her back up against the wall, her legs over my arms supporting her as I pound in and out. She is so fucking wet. Her walls are clenching around me, trying to pull me even deeper._

_I can hear her moan as she gets close. I can see her head fall back just before she screams my name in pure ecstasy. I follow right behind her, emptying everything I have into her. We stay there for a few more minutes trying to catch our breath. _

_She looks in my eyes and smiles. "I love you, Carlos. Forever and Always."_

_I lean in and kiss her softly. "I love you, too, Steph."_

My phone ringing brings me out of my haze. "What the fuck am I doing here? I can't do this." I ignore my phone, grab my keys out of my desk, and head to the elevator. I stop by the monitors to see Cal and Hector. "I'm off line for the rest of the day."

I take the Turbo and hit the highway heading for Point Pleasant.

_**LPOV**_

I can't believe it. I never thought she'd be mine, let alone agree to marry me. Yet, here we are. Thirty minutes from her walking down the beach to me to be my wife. _My wife!_ She has made me the happiest I've ever been. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I sure as hell plan on never letting her leave. I know we will most likely have our disagreements, but I hope that we can work them out without one of us walking away. She is my life, my air…she is my soul.

I looked out to the "wedding area" and I see my family and Steph's father and grandmother. I can see Bobby, Manny, and Zero. Wow, even Carl, Eddie, Big Dog, and Juniak are out there. Ella and Luis are sitting with Frank.

I bet if we really had the seating set up as brides side and grooms side, my side would be empty; even my parents would sit on Steph's side. That doesn't bother me though, my family loves her, and they aren't afraid to show it. She has been part of my family since the first time my parents met her. They would take care of her if I couldn't. That gives me peace in my heart and mind. She will never be left alone.

"Hey man, you ready for this?" Bobby slapped me on my back bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready for this. You know how long I've been in love with her. There is nothing that is going to ruin this." I took another look at the beach and turned to Bobby. "Is he here?"

"No. He said he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Honestly, I think if he had shown up, he would try to stop it. He's still not over her. I don't think he ever will be. But enough of that, we need to get you married man. Then you two are off to Australia for your honeymoon and mission. I'm going to miss you man. You've been my partner for many years, and it isn't going to be the same."

Tank walked over to us, looked at me, and smiled. "She is beautiful man. And, she is ready to, in her words, "Get this party started". So, are you ready?"

"Fuckin' A, man."

_**SPOV**_

"Steph, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mare. I still can't believe that I'm standing here about to be married for a second time." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Mare, what if…"

"Steph, look at me." I looked up at Mary Lou and smiled. "Steph, Lester is NOT Dickie. He is not going to cheat on you. He is NOT Joe. He is not going to try to change you; he loves you as you are, and he would never hurt you. And Lester is definitely NOT Ranger. He is committed to you. Completely."

She came over and gave me a hug. "He loves you, Steph. He loves you for you. Don't second guess this; you have an amazing guy waiting to become your husband."

"Thanks, Mare. I needed that." I squeezed her tight, and tried to settle my nerves. I knew I had no reason to be nervous, Mare was right. Lester is none of the other guys. He loves me for me, and will never try to change me.

"Nie, are you decent?"

"Yeah, Tank. You can come in." Tank walked in, looked at me, and whistled. "You are beautiful, Nie." He hugged me tight, and kissed my head. "You ready to go get your husband?"

I took a deep breath, looked at Mare and Tank, and nodded. "Let's get this party started."

Tank hugged me, and left to make sure Lester was ready.

OoOoOoOo

Lester walked down the aisle towards the shore and took his place next to the minister. Bobby walked down the aisle next, shook Lester's hand and stood next to him. Mary Lou walked down the aisle towards the men. She walked over, gave Lester a kiss on the cheek, and whispered "Take care of her" in his ear before taking her spot on the shore.

Lester and Bobby stood at parade rest when they heard the music start. Lester looked up the beach and saw Tank and Stephanie coming down toward him. He drew in a sharp breath; she was stunning in her dress. He was use to her taking his breath away, but this time was different. Stephanie was wearing a strapless ivory dress that fell two inches above her knees.

She caught his eyes and kept them locked with him as she walked. The closer she got to Lester, the faster her heart beat. Tank squeezed her hand to reassure her. When they reached Lester, Tank kissed her cheek, shook Lester's hand, and handed Stephanie to him.

Stephanie and Lester faced the minister, and held hands. Her heart slowed back down to normal as the minister started talking. "Can anyone here show just-cause as to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Stephanie's thoughts must have taken off on their own because the next thing she heard startled her.

"I can."

Stephanie and Lester both stiffened. There were audible gasps from the guests. Slowly Stephanie and Lester turned around to face the person that interrupted their wedding.

Tank and Mr. Plum both stood up as Stephanie started to speak.

With a glare in her eyes, she held her head up and addressed the intruder. "You have no right to be here."

Taking a step towards Stephanie and Lester, the response came. "I have every right to be here."

Stephanie was almost in tears, but refused to give into the tears. "Why are you doing this?" She saw Tank and Eddie move to the aisle, ready to take action if needed.

"You shouldn't be marrying _him_."

"I shouldn't be marrying Lester? Why the hell not?" Stephanie's voice was getting louder with each sentence. "He is the only man that loves me for ME, doesn't want to change me. He isn't afraid of commitment. He has been there for me during the worst times in my life."

Stephanie lowered her voice and stared the person in the eyes. "Times when YOU should have been there but you weren't. Now, if you are not here to support me then you can just leave."

Stephanie turned back to face the minister but was stopped in her tracks. "Stephanie, he is a THUG. He has KILLED people. How much do you really know about him?"

"Mother! Don't you _ever_ call him a thug. I know more about him than anyone else here. Now, if you will not leave on your own, then I know a few people that will escort you out. I'm here to get married to the man I love." With that, Stephanie turned back to the minister but caught sight of someone standing off to the side.

She saw him mouth the words _Proud of you, Babe_ as he did a slight nod. She smiled at him and turned to Lester and then the minister. She didn't see her dad ask Eddie and Carl to escort Mrs. Plum from the wedding area and sit back down.

The minister went on with the wedding and before Stephanie knew it, it was time for the vows.

"I, Lester, take you, Stephanie, to be my wife, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever. With this ring, I thee wed."

Stephanie had tears in her eyes and her voice was unsteady as she recited her vows. "I, Stephanie, take you, Lester, to be my wonderful husband, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Lester, you may kiss your bride." And kiss her, he did. No one thought they'd come up for air and when they did, he had to keep an arm around Stephanie to hold her up.

As they walked back down the aisle, they both saw Ranger standing there to be the first to congratulate them; at least they hoped that was what he was going to do.

Ranger took a deep breath and spoke so that only they heard him. "I owe the both of you an apology. I see how happy the two of you truly are, and that makes me happy. I'm sorry for all the wrong I've done. I wish you nothing but happiness."

With that, Ranger turned and left. He didn't want to cause any problems for the newlyweds and he was afraid that if he stayed, they'd be uncomfortable.

OoOoOoOo

The reception was a huge party. Everyone was talking, eating, and toasting. Stephanie and Lester made the rounds talking with all their friends and family. Lia and Ramon welcomed her to their family. Mr. Plum and Grandma Mazur each gave them hugs and welcomed Lester to their crazy family.

They finally made it to the RangeMan table and Steph was pleased to see more men had shown up. They all gave her hugs and congratulated them.

Everyone danced, ate, and partied. Steph and Lester had asked for no gifts since they were going to be leaving for Australia the next day. Most everyone listened; however there were still a few boxes sitting on the table for the newlyweds. The boxes were from Grandma Mazur, Lula and Connie. Steph decided to wait until they were alone to open the gifts.

Stephanie had a dance with all the men and Lester danced with all the women. There were no fights, arguments, or serious discussions during the reception. Finally it was time to wrap things up. Everyone was getting tired and starting to leave.

Tank walked up to Lester before he left and shook his hand. "I was asked to give this to you before I left." He handed Lester an envelope.

"Thanks Tank. We'll see you at the office in the morning."

Lester and Stephanie opened the envelope and were stunned at what they read. _I rented the beach house for you two for tonight. Congratulations to you both. I know you two will be happy. R._

OoOoOoOo

Lester carried Stephanie over the threshold of the beach house and kept carrying her right to the bedroom. He stood her at the foot of the bed and began to slowly unzip her dress while her hands were working on his shirt buttons. When they had each other undressed, he gently laid her back on the bed, and kissed his way up her body.

As he reached her breasts, he licked and teased until her nipples were perfect peaks. He suckled until she was panting and moaning in pleasure. He knew he could bring her to orgasm just paying attention to her breasts.

Lester felt Stephanie squirming under him. He let one hand wander down her body while his mouth and other hand stayed at her breasts. His fingers found the promise land and he stroked her, finding her drenched. "God Baby, it still amazes me how wet you get for me."

Steph's hips rose off the bed trying to get his fingers in her, but Lester was faster. "You know the rules, you stay still, or I stop." He felt her hips lower back to the bed.

Lester slid down her body and trailed kisses along the way. He heard her inhale sharply when he inserted two fingers. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, loving the moans coming from her. His mouth lowered to her clit; his tongue circling around and around but never quite touching.

He looked up her body and saw her eyes closed and her hands grabbing the rails of the headboard. "Open your eyes, Baby. I want to see your beautiful blues." Stephanie opened her eyes and stared down her body at him. She watched as his mouth went back to her clit; this time he sucked her clit into his mouth and grazed his teeth across it. He felt her walls clench on his fingers. He watched her eyes as she came yelling his name.

When she came down, he kissed his way up her body again. She could taste herself on his lips. She fisted her hands in his hair forcing his mouth harder onto hers. "Take me, Mr. Santos. Make me your wife in every sense of the word."

Their eyes locked a second before she felt him enter her. He heard her moan as he stretched her wide. He stayed still for a moment to keep his emotions under control. No matter how often they had sex, she was always so tight. It took everything he had to not cum as soon as he felt her inner walls around him.

He felt her legs come up and wrap around his waist. She tilted her hips a little to take him deeper. "Take me, Les. Hard and fast." That was all he needed; he started slamming into her just the way he knew she liked. Her nails were raking his back, and he knew he'd have marks. He knew she was as close as he was; he pulled almost all the way out and slammed into her once more. They both screamed the others name as they climaxed.

When Lester was finally able to breathe and move, he rolled off Stephanie and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Stephanie Santos. Now and forever."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. I love you so much, Les. This, _we_, are perfect."

Lester pulled the sheet and blanket up to cover them. He kissed Stephanie's shoulder and hugged her tight.

Stephanie looked up into Lester's eyes and smiled. "Tomorrow we head for Australia. We get to begin our married life away from everyone who has tried to cause us problems. I can't wait for that. I can't wait to come back in a year or so and show them that they were wrong. You and I are going to make it; we are forever."

He kissed her lips one last time before they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_**SPOV**_

I woke up before Lester which is very very unusual. I took advantage of the situation. I slowly and quietly slid down under the sheet and blanket. Lucky for me, we both slept naked last night. This will make my wake-up call easier.

I ran my tongue up and down the length of Lester's cock, watching it get harder. My tongue swirled around the tip just before I took him in my mouth. I applied a light suction with my mouth and I knew the instant he woke up.

I heard a sharp intake of his breath and felt his hands fist in the sheet. I slowly slid my mouth up and down letting my teeth lightly graze him. I felt him hit the back of my throat. I relaxed my throat and took him in some more.

Lester once told me that no woman had been able to get him off with a blowjob since he was 19. I've learned exactly what he likes and how he likes it. I've had no problems bringing him to an orgasm from a blowjob. I've learned exactly how much suction he likes and when to increase it. I know exactly how to move my mouth and hands.

I heard him start to moan and felt his hips start to lift off the bed. I knew he was close, so I increased the suction of my mouth. I reached down and cupped his balls giving them a firm squeeze. I heard him start to moan my name just before I felt his juice hit the back of my throat. I continued to suck him hard until he was drained.

I kissed my way up his chest to his lips where I saw a smile. "Damn, Baby. I've not been awakened like that in a long time."

"I know. Usually you are the one to wake me up. So, when I woke up and saw you still sleeping, I had to take advantage. I think that is only the second time I've gotten to wake you up."

"Mmm, maybe I need to learn to sleep in a little more often. I really like those wake-ups." Lester pulled me up to him and kissed me as he rolled me under him. We made it to the shower about two hours later, but what a way to wake up your first day as a married couple.

OoOoOoOo

Lester and Stephanie packed up what few belongings they had and loaded them into the 'vette. Lester handed the keys to Steph and let her drive to Trenton. He knew how much she loved to drive the 'vette.

They pulled into RangeMan's employee parking lot and got out of the car. Lester took Steph in his arms and brushed his lips across hers. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too." Stephanie took a deep breath and pulled away. "Let's do this and get on our way."

* * *

TBC… Let me know what you think… I love the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Down Under  
Chapter 4  
SapphireJ

_Not mine, all hers, no money. All mistakes are mine, not hers ;) Well, except for the fact that she will NEVER give us what we want! Thank you for the reviews... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well._

As the newlyweds entered the fifth floor, they were surrounded by the Merry Men. They all offered their congratulations again.

Ranger stepped out of his office and nodded to Les and Steph. They walked away from the guys, promising to see them before they left, walked into Ranger's office, shut the door, and sat down.

"First, I want to apologize to the both of you for my actions. I have been out of line these past few months, and I know I hurt you. I've been an ass towards you two, and neither of you deserve that. I've only ever wanted you to be happy, Babe. I see that Lester gives you more than I ever could or did.

"I will not try to interfere with your relationship. I know I've said it before, but this time, I mean it. I see the happiness in both of you, and I won't be the one that ruins that."

Steph was the first to speak up. "What brought all this on, Ranger? Why now? Why not months ago when you first said it? How are we supposed to believe you this time?"

"I know it is going to take time, but I hope that there will be a day when we can all just be friends. I am not going to push anything, but if you two need anything while in Australia, please let me know. I hope you two will be able to come home for the holidays. I know your families would enjoy that."

"Ranger, I don't know about Steph, but it is going to take me a while to trust you in my personal life. Business, no problem. I trust you completely with my life when it comes to business. However, I will not stand around and watch you hurt my wife. You need to deal with the fact that she and I are married, and will be married for the rest of our lives. _No one_ is going to come between us. I love her with all my heart and I will do _anything_ to protect her."

"I hear you loud and clear, Lester. I thought about moving back down to Miami to be near Julie and to give everyone a break around here, but with you two moving to Australia for a year, I think I'm going to stay here. I hope that if and when you guys come home for a "vacation" that we can get together and talk."

Stephanie stood up, and looked at Lester. "I think we need to get going. I know our plane leaves in a few hours, and security is going to take a while to get through."

Lester stood up, and wrapped an arm around Steph's shoulders. "Ranger, I'll call you when we land in Adelaide. I know we have a house there and a car at the airport. It is going to take us a few days to settle in. Once we are settled, I'll call Agent Sanchez and get directions from there."

They walked out of Ranger's office and ran into Tank. "Nie, can I see you and Santos in my office for a few?"

They walked into Tank's office and sat down. "Here are your tickets. Your plane leaves in four hours. You are flying from Newark to LAX and then off to Sydney and then to Adelaide. Here are your keys to the cars and house. Also in the envelope are directions to find your car at the airport, and the address to the house. You will have two vehicles so that if you need to go somewhere separate, you can."

Tank took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm going to miss you guys, especially you, Nie."

Stephanie got up, and walked around Tank's desk. She sat in his lap and hugged him tight. "I'm going to miss you too, Big Guy. But we will be back from time to time. You better not get too use to Bobby being your partner while I'm gone."

"Never, Nie. You are my partner again as soon as you get back. Now, let's get you to the airport so you can get on your way."

As they walked out of Tank's office, they were met with the rest of the Merry Men. Bobby handed them each a package. "We didn't get you guys a wedding gift because we knew you wouldn't be able to use anything we bought for at least a year. We thought about giving you money, but you have that taken care of with the mission. So, we opted for these."

"We know how much you hate to fly, Bombshell, so we thought these might help take your mind off things." Steph and Lester opened their packages and found new IPods. "We have already charged them and loaded them up with a ton of songs. There is still room for you to add your own later if you find something missing."

"Thank you guys. I'm sure these will come in handy." Steph hugged all the men and ended at Bobby. She hugged him tight, and whispered to him. "Take care of Tank while I'm gone. Don't let him get hurt."

"I will Bombshell. He's going to miss you too. Take care of Lester, and bring him back home soon."

Stephanie had tears running down her face; she was leaving a big part of her family behind. They climbed into Tank's SUV and he drove them to the airport. He watched them walk inside as he thought to himself, _Good luck, guys. Hurry home._

LSLSLSLSLSLS

Stephanie and Lester landed in Adelaide in the early morning. They made their way to the luggage claim, and found their suitcases.

Lester led them through the airport, and to the parking garage where they found their way to the Black Dodge Viper that was waiting for them.

Stephanie's eyes were wide as she took in the car. "Holy Fucking Shit. That is a fucking Viper." She ran her hands along the car, and Lester saw the look in her eyes. He knew if she felt the rumble of the car, she'd have an orgasm on the spot.

He unlocked the car, opened the door, and put their luggage in the back. He helped Stephanie in the passenger side, and waited for her to buckle. He ran to the driver side, slid in, and started the car.

He watched as his wife's eyes rolled back into her head. "Hey, only I'm allowed to make your eyes roll _that _far back." He leaned across the center and kissed her hard and deep. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand caress her breast.

"We better find our new home fast. I want you…_now_." Lester pulled back, took out the address for the house, and punched it into the GPS.

Fifteen minutes later they were at their new home. Stephanie hit the garage door opener and in the garage sat a brand new metallic blue Mustang. She knew the mustang was for her.

They walked through the two story house and discovered they had two bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, living room, dining room, and kitchen. They had a decent size backyard with an in ground pool.

Lester brought in their luggage while Stephanie checked out the cabinets and refrigerator. "Looks like the food fairy has been here."

Lester and Stephanie took their luggage upstairs, and started unpacking their things. They discovered that would indeed need to go shopping for some essentials, but it could wait until tomorrow.

Once their stuff was put away, Steph sat down on the bed, and looked at Lester.

"What's the matter, Steph?" Lester walked closer to the bed.

She reached out, grabbed him, and pulled him to her. He stood between her legs and rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I can't believe we're here. You and I are married, and we have left everyone behind that would try to interfere in our marriage. I just wonder when I'm going to wake up, and realize it is a dream."

Lester pushed her gently down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. "Beautiful, it isn't a dream. This is real. You are my wife, and no one is going to take that away. We have a chance at doing this right."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hands came up to his hair, and she wound her fingers in it. His lips found their way to her neck as he kissed, sucked, and licked at her pulse point.

He heard her soft moans as he ground his pelvis into her. She bucked her hips up to him.

"Please, Lester."

"Please what Baby?"

She moved her head to give him more access to her neck, and she felt his teeth scrape her earlobe and she almost screamed.

"Oh God, I want you so bad."

"Where?"

His hands were working on her shirt, pulling it up out of her skirt. She was moving her body up and down his leg, rubbing in all the right spots.

"I need you everywhere. I want you inside me. Hard and fast. Please, I need it. I need to come."

He ripped the clothes off both them and was inside her in the blink of an eye. He was pounding in her hard and fast, giving her what he knew she liked.

"Harder, Les."

He took her legs and put them on his shoulders. He was pounding harder and going deeper. He saw her eyes roll back and knew she was close. He reached down and brushed his thumb across her clit. She screamed as he felt her pulsing around his cock. He tried to hold out, but she was too much for him. He leaned down and bit her neck to muffle his scream as he spilled inside her.

When they were able to breathe normal again, she rolled over and kissed him. "I so needed that."

"Mmm, me too. God, I will never get enough of you."

They got up, showered, and got dressed. They were going to go explore their new home and find the stores to pick up a few things they needed. As they got in the mustang, Lester took out his phone and called RangeMan.

"Yo." Ranger was waiting for their call, had actually expected a few hours ago.

"We're here."

"What took so long, you should have checked in over two hours ago." Ranger was pissed it took them so long to call in.

"Dude, chill the fuck out. I was spending time with my wife. I told you I'd call once we got settled."

"I trust you found the vehicles for you two. Anything else that you need let me or Agent Mayhew know. We will get it to you as soon as possible."

"We are fine for now. Yes, we got both vehicles. I'm not sure which one Steph likes better." Lester smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Not right now. She's driving and she needs to concentrate on the road. But if she feels up to it, I'm sure she'll call you later. Any problems on the home front?"

"No, Mr. Plum stopped by earlier just to see if you guys had landed. Mrs. Plum hasn't been seen or heard from."

"Ok. We'll check in later in the week. Give us about a week to get totally settled, and then we'll get a hold of Agents Sanchez and Mayhew."

"Later." Ranger hung up and Lester flipped his phone closed.

They drove around just taking in the surroundings and finding places that they would need at a later date. Stephanie saw the signs for Kangaroo Island.

"Les?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you think that sometime while we are here, we can take a short trip, and go to Kangaroo Island?"

"We will be here for year, so yes, I think we can find time to take a vacation and go there. Pretty much anywhere you want to go while we're here; we will find a way to do it."

"Well, how about we do something today? I just saw a sign for Adelaide Zoological Gardens. Let's go there."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

LSLSLSLSLSLS

Lester and Stephanie had been in Australia for a week. They had gone to the zoo and driven around mapping where things were that they knew they would need. They were standing in their kitchen cooking breakfast one morning when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Les." Stephanie went to the door and opened it. There were three women standing there, each with a dish in their hands.

"Hi, we're your neighbors. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Amelia Rescoe. This is Samantha Ross and Natasha Garlock."

Lester came up behind Stephanie to see who was there.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie Santos, and this is my husband, Lester." The ladies eyes were all on Lester. He forgot he didn't have a shirt on. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the ladies. "Les, this is Amelia, Samantha and Natasha. They're our neighbors."

"Nice to meet you ladies." Lester smiled at them. "Beautiful, breakfast is ready." He kissed Steph and turned back towards the kitchen.

Stephanie heard the gasps from the ladies and she rolled her eyes again. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but my husband just finished our breakfast. It was nice to meet you and I hope we can get together soon to get to know each other."

"Oh, I almost forgot. We made you a few dishes to welcome to the neighborhood. We hope you will enjoy them." Stephanie took the three dishes and thanked the women.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah Beautiful."

"Next time, please make sure to put a shirt on. I don't really want to have to kill our neighbors for staring at you like you are about to be their lunch."

Lester laughed. "Sorry Steph. I forgot I didn't have a shirt on." He sat a plate down in front of her and took his own seat. "So, what did they bring?"

"Some food for us to warm up. They were the welcoming committee. I think that we will be seeing more of them, especially if any of them are single."

LSLSLSLSLSLS

Lester and Stephanie were booting up the computer to check their e-mail when the house phone rang.

"Santos Residence."

"Can I speak to Lester please?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"Lester, this is Agent Sanchez. Have you and Stephanie settled in yet?"

"Yes Agent Sanchez. Let me put you on speaker so Steph can hear as well."

Lester clicked the button and hung up the receiver. "Ok, go ahead."

"Have you met any of your neighbors yet?"

"Actually, Agent Sanchez, three of our neighbors came over this morning, and welcomed us while they were ogling my husband."

"What were their names?"

"Amelia Rescoe, Samantha Ross and Natasha Garlock."

"Wow, you hit the jackpot. How did you get three of the five biggest players so fast?"

"Excuse me?" Stephanie looked at Lester with big eyes.

"Rescoe, Ross, Garlock, Elliott and Wagner. Those are the ones you need to get in with. If you have already been approached by some of them, then that means they have already been watching you. It is time to get in the game.

"We will need to be in contact once every other week for an update. As things get rolling, we will be giving you information to keep them interested. Once you are in with them, we will be in contact once a week. If you need anything, give us a call."

LSLSLSLSLSLS

Lester and Stephanie woke up the next morning and got dressed. They had a busy day planned.

Lester was going to check in at his new job as a bartender and bouncer. He'd bartend some nights, and be a bouncer others. Stephanie was going to see about talking with Amelia, Samantha and Natasha.

Lester headed home to let Stephanie know when he was to start. When he got home, she was nowhere to be found. He looked in the garage and saw the mustang was there. "Well, she has to be near."

Lester went out the front door, and looked up and down the street. He saw a group of women on the porch of a house across the street and three houses down.

Lester walked over to the house and saw his wife sitting on the porch. As he got closer, he could hear the women talking, and he noticed one was from yesterday morning.

"Oh my. Look at the fresh meat. I wonder if he is taken?"

Stephanie decided to play along. "Oh, I bet I could snag him."

The women looked at her like she was crazy. "No way." Gillian Holt, a tall brunette, said. "He is so damn good looking, that he is probably gay. No one that good looking is straight."

Stephanie had to hide a laugh. "I bet I can get him to kiss me."

Lester had heard the entire conversation as he stood on the sidewalk watching.

"Excuse me, ladies. I was wondering if you could help me out."

Stephanie stood up and walked down the steps to Lester. "Handsome, I'm sure I could help you with anything." She walked up to him and started to run her fingers along his jaw line, down his neck and to his chest.

She felt his breathing catch and she smiled at him.

"So, what is it exactly that you need help with?"

Lester smiled at her and thought about how to phrase his words. "Well, I'm horny and need a woman to satisfy me." He looked her up and down and smiled. "Yeah, I think you might be able to help. You free now?"

Stephanie turned around and waved to the girls on the porch, their mouths hanging open. "Sure thing sexy. Lead the way."

Lester tilted his head and kissed her deep and hard as he picked her up and carried her home.

They heard Samantha as they walked past. "Damn, she is one lucky lady to have a husband that hot."

The other ladies all looked at Samantha. "Husband? She is married to him?"

"Yes, Tasha, Amelia and I met them yesterday."

"Well, we need to get to know them better. Maybe it is time for a neighborhood block party."

Samantha looked at the ladies and shook her head. "Yes, block party, get them introduced to everyone, see how they act, and become friends. This should be interesting. Block party this Saturday that will give us enough time to invite everyone."

LSLSLSLSLSLS

Lester and Stephanie were fixing breakfast, when once again, there was a knock at the door. Lester went to answer it this time.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Oh, good morning, Lester. We came over to invite you and your wonderful wife to a block party tomorrow. We close off the street and the entire neighborhood will be there. It will be a great way to meet everyone."

"Of course. What time will it start?"

Stephanie came up behind Lester, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What is going on, Sexy?"

"Oh, Stephanie. Good morning. We came over to invite you and Lester to a block party tomorrow. Please say you will attend."

"Of course Natasha. We wouldn't miss it. What can we bring?"

"Oh just yourselves. We throw one to get to know the new neighbors. It will be a lot of fun. See you tomorrow around 11 am."

LSLSLSLSLSLS

Stephanie walked upstairs, and heard the shower running. She quietly stripped out of her clothes, and snuck into the shower. As her hands went up his back, he jumped slightly.

"Hey, beautiful. I thought I was going to have to take a shower alone."

"Never. As long as I'm home and you are in the shower, so am I."

Her hands started rubbing his shoulders, chest, and down to his waist. She heard his sharp intake of breath when her fingers grazed his cock. She wrapped her hand around him and started stroking. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the sensation his wife was providing.

Finally when he couldn't take it anymore, Lester turned her around, and pushed up her against the wall. His fingers were on her clit, and he heard her moan. Feeling how wet she was, he buried himself in her. When he felt himself slide all the way in, he let his head fall forward onto her back. He rested it there for a moment allowing him time to get himself under control.

When she pushed back against him, he started moving in and out. Slowly at first, torturing them both. He had one hand on her breast and one on her clit. Stephanie reached down in front of her and felt where they were joined.

She reached farther down under him and she was able to cup and fondle his balls. She heard him growl and felt him move faster and harder. She had to bring her hands up to the bathtub wall to keep herself form slamming into it.

"God beautiful. I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." He bit her shoulder and felt her spasm around him. When he heard her screams and felt her spasm, it took him over the edge. He stood there with his arm around her waist holding her up. When he was able to get his breath back, he spun her around.

Lester kissed her so deep, Stephanie wasn't sure she'd be able to continue breathing. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, looking in her eyes.

"I so do not want to go to work tonight. But, if I must go, that will keep me in happy thoughts all night."

Stephanie smiled up at him and sighed. "Let's get you ready to go to work. I have some movies to watch until you get home, so I'll be okay. And, it is not like I have any stalkers here."

Lester got out and grabbed towels for them both. He wrapped his around his waist and then proceeded to dry Stephanie off.

Lester threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and an olive green button down shirt. When he sat down to put on his shoes, he saw Stephanie licking her lips.

"Baby, you keep that up, and I'll be late for my first shift." He finished his shoes and stood up to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you in a little bit, baby. If you need anything, just call me. I love you."

"Love you too Sexy. Have a good night."

LSLSLSLSLSLS

Lester walked into the bar, and found the manager he had talked to yesterday.

"Afternoon, Lester. Let's get you introduced and started."

"Thank you, Mr. Forrest."

Lester was introduced to all the other employees and then took his position behind the bar. As soon as the bar opened it was packed. Lester was able to keep up with the drink orders; his time as a false bartender on takedowns was paying off.

He looked up and saw the tall brunette from yesterday sitting at the bar.

"What can I get for you?"

She smiled at him and leaned forward allowing him a look down her shirt as she smiled at him. "How about Sex on the Beach?"

"Coming right up." Lester knew she was asking for more than the drink, but that was all she was getting.

"I need to go to the powder room, so don't make it _come_ too soon." She licked her lips as she stood up to leave.

Matt, the owner of the bar, came over to Lester. "I see Gillian is already trying to get her hooks into you. You'd be best to steer away from her."

"Trust me; I have no intention of doing anything with her other than getting her drinks. I'm happily married and I plan on staying that way."

Lester saw her coming back and sat her drink down on the counter where she was sitting. As she sat down, she smiled at him. "So, you're new here. Where did you come from?"

Lester started to wipe down the counter where some men just left. "My wife and I just moved here from the States."

"How long have you been married?" She was inching her hand closer to Lester's and he noticed it.

"We're actually newlyweds. We got married just before we moved here. We wanted to make sure all our family and friends would be there."

"Well, I'm sure that you are satisfied for now, but pretty soon, things will die down. When they do, and your wife doesn't satisfy you anymore, you come find Gillian. I can do amazing things to you that no one ever has."

Her hand covered Lester's just a second before he pulled it away.

"So, you really think that I won't keep my husband happy for very long?"

Gillian jumped and Lester smiled.

"Hey, Beautiful. You coming to check up on me?" He leaned across the bar and kissed her.

"Nope, came to check up on the _competition_." Stephanie sat down on the stool, and looked at Gillian. "Now, you know he is married. He is _happily_ married. I keep my husband _very_ satisfied; multiple times a day. Oh, and in many ways."

Gillian swallowed her drink and slammed the glass down on the bar. She glared at Stephanie and walked out of the bar.

"Damn baby. You…scared…the shit…out of…her." Lester was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"You're just lucky I got here when I did. Otherwise she might have tackled you behind the bar. So, am I going to need to come to work with you every day?"

"No, I think you just set the record straight for a lot of the women in here. Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too, Sexy. Now, I think it might be safe for me to return home. I just came in to get a drink, and check the place out. I'm going to the grocery store to get some food for the party tomorrow. Need me to pick anything up for you?"

"No, I'm all set. I'll see you at home in a few hours. Don't get lost, and stay sane."

"Stay safe. Bye."

Stephanie got off the bar stool, and walked out the bar.

Matt came over, and slapped Lester on the back. "Damn. THAT was your wife?"

Lester just smiled at him.

"Holy shit man, she is fucking hot. She got a sister?"

"Yeah, but she's married, and nowhere near as beautiful or sexy. Keep your hands off of my wife and we will get along just fine."

Lester worked the rest of his shift without getting hit on. He helped clean up the bar at closing and then raced home to his wife.

He knew she'd be awake when he got home. He was ready to satisfy her for a few hours before bed. Tomorrow was the block party and he knew he wouldn't be getting much alone time with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Down Under  
Chapter 5  
SapphireJ

Not mine, all her's. Her money, not mine. My story line, not her's….yeah, we go back and forth like that ;) Thank you for the reviews... I really do appreciate them! Here is chapter five! All mistakes are my own as there is no Beta for this story.

* * *

Stephanie woke up and noticed Lester was still in bed with her. She turned over and snuggled into him, feeling his arms wrap around her.

"Mmm, morning baby." Lester kissed the top of her head pulling her closer.

"Morning, sexy." Stephanie started kissing Lester's chest all over. "Do you feel like running today, or are you going to sleep a little more?"

"I'll run with you, just give me a few more minutes to wake up holding you."

Stephanie laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat while he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?"

"Just about today. I hope it all goes well."

"We're just ourselves today, Steph. It's just a block party for our neighbors to get to know us, and us to find out who they are. Once we all know each other, I think it will be easier for us to fall in our roles. Even then, they aren't tough roles to play…we just be ourselves and get invited to the family. Once that happens, we will get the rest of the direction from the Agents."

"I know. I just don't want to screw this up. I mean, what if they ask questions about our past? What do we tell them?"

Lester hugged Stephanie tight, and kissed her head. "Well, it is up to you as to how much you tell them. Your BEA days you were known as Stephanie Plum, not Stephanie Santos. I doubt anyone will be able to connect either of us to the FEDs via RangeMan, so I think we are pretty safe."

"Okay. I guess I forgot that we are working for the Feds, and not RangeMan on this." Stephanie sighed and Lester heard.

Lester rolled her onto her back as he turned, and leaned on his elbow. "What's the sigh for?"

"I miss the Merry Men and my dad."

"I know baby. I'm sorry that we're here, and not with them." Lester pushed her hair behind her ear and trailed his finger down her jaw. "I knew this would be hard on you."

"It's not your fault. I'm the only female that RangeMan has that could do this. I'd rather be here with you than anyone else. I just wish it wasn't so far away sometimes," she replied as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to call your dad or Tank?"

"Maybe after our run. We'll see." Stephanie sat up and crawled on top of Lester pushing him back down onto the mattress. "Speaking of running. Race you to the coffee."

Stephanie jumped off Lester, and ran to the kitchen. Lester caught her in the living room and grabbed her.

"I don't think so. You can't run from me when you are naked." Lester picked her up, carried her over to the couch, and tossed her down. He was on top of her before she blinked.

OoOoOo

Lester and Stephanie finally made it back from their morning run, and just got out of the shower when Stephanie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nie."

"TANK! Omigod, how are you?"

"I'm good Nie," he laughed. "How are you and Les?"

Stephanie sat down on the bed and felt the tears well up in her eyes. "We're good. We're going to a block party today to meet our neighbors."

"That's good. Get to know them all, might come in handy later." Tank could hear the sniffles on the other end of the line. "Nie, what's wrong?"

"I miss you guys, Tank. You, Bobby, Ram, all of you. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to be away from you guys for so long."

"Hey, you and Les will be home for a vacation sometime, and we will all go out and catch up. Lula and Connie said to tell you hi when I talked to you."

"I miss them too, and my dad. How is he?"

"He's doing well. He and I went to lunch yesterday. I learned a lot about your younger years." Tank was full out laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, well, I was a wild child."

"I better go, Nie. I just wanted to check on you. Tell Santos we all said hi. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks for calling, Tank. Tell everyone we said hi as well."

Stephanie had tears rolling down her face. She really missed her guys.

Lester came in and saw her crying with the phone in her hands. "Steph, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"It's okay. It was Tank, just calling to check on us. I just miss the guys."

Lester hugged her tight and kissed her head. "I know baby. We'll go home in a few months to see everyone, okay?"

They heard loud music coming from outside. Lester got up to check it out.

"Looks like they weren't kidding about it being a block party with the street closed off. I see 5 huge party grills, tons of chairs, picnic tables, coolers, everything you can think of. I guess the party is starting."

"Well, we should get down there and meet our neighbors then Mr. Santos."

Lester came, and grabbed Stephanie's hand. "Follow me Mrs. Santos."

Stephanie and Lester walked out of their house and right into the party. Looked like when the neighbors threw a block party, it literally took up the whole block. There were no cars on the street, hell they couldn't even see the street.

There were grills lined up and down the street, coolers everywhere, tables set up with any type of food you could think of. Chips, dip, fruit, veggies, salads, hotdog buns, hamburger buns, condiments, and desserts. There were tables with plates, cups, plasticwear, napkins, and bowls.

There were huge drink coolers that were filled with water, kool-aid for the kids, and tea. There were kiddie pools in the middle of the street filled with ice, pop, water bottles, Gatorade, and juice boxes.

"Holy shit. Lester, are we dreaming? I've never seen so much food in one place."

Lester looked up and down the street. Kids were playing all over the yards, dogs were running loose playing with the kids, and the adults were standing around talking to one another.

Natasha was walking towards Stephanie and Lester. "Hey girlfriend. About time you two woke up and made an appearance." She grabbed Stephanie's shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Uh, Hi Natasha. Actually, Les and I have been up for hours. We went running early this morning."

"Running? Honey, the only exercise you need to be doing is in the bedroom…unless your husband here isn't giving you enough of a workout. Then I can give you some suggestions; if you know what I mean."

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears. "Um, no. I get plenty of exercise in the bedroom. And the living room, kitchen, shower. Pretty much anywhere we want. And there is no problem with my husband, so I won't need any suggestions. But thanks for the offer."

Stephanie grabbed Lester's arm and lead him down the street away from Natasha.

"What the hell was that?" Lester couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, you should be happy. I told her I don't need any suggestions, but I could always change my mind." She was starting to laugh, but stopped when she saw his serious expression. "I'm kidding. You are more than enough for me."

Lester leaned over and kissed her lips. "I'm glad you are wearing a short skirt today."

Suddenly Stephanie wondered if she should have worn shorts or pants. The look in Lester's eye told her she should have.

Samantha was the next one to approach them.

"Stephanie. Lester. So good to see you both here. Please, come meet my husband and children. I've been telling Josh about you two and he's dying to meet you."

Samantha led them over to one of the grills were a bunch of men were standing around talking.

"Josh, sweetie, I'd like you to meet Stephanie and Lester Santos. They just moved in last week."

Josh shook Lester's hand and kissed Stephanie's hand. "Nice to meet ya both. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you, Josh. I'm beginning to think this party is the perfect way to meet everyone." Lester smiled as he put his arm around Stephanie's waist.

"Oh yes. Anytime someone even mentions a block party, there is no turning back. We do one of these about every two months." Josh fired up the grill, and turned back to Lester. "We are either celebrating a promotion, graduation, wedding, engagement, birth, divorce, or new neighbors."

"Go on and mingle. Everyone is nice. Just tell them you are new and they will introduce themselves. Everyone is harmless." Samantha pulled Josh down for a kiss as Stephanie and Lester walked away.

After they had met a few more neighbors, Stephanie decided it was time to go back to the house, and sit on the lawn for a little bit. She wasn't use to having to meet a lot of people at once, and she was tired of being in the spotlight.

"Hey, Beautiful, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Sure. But only if you are going to sit next to me and eat too."

Lester leaned over, and kissed her. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you go grab us two seats at a table in the shade?"

Stephanie got up, and grabbed two chairs at an empty table. The table was at the end of the cul-de-sac and two houses down from theirs. Lester went in search of food for him and his wife.

Stephanie watched as Lester filled two plates of food and grabbed a couple of waters; stuffing the waters in the pockets of his shorts. As he was walking back to Stephanie, she saw that Gillian was walking straight for him.

Stephanie wanted to get up and cut her off, but she also wanted to see how Lester handled it.

Gillian stopped Lester and placed her hand on his arm. "Hello again, Lester."

"Hi, Gillian." Lester kept walking towards Stephanie trying to move out of Gillian's grasp.

"Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" She was running her fingers down his arm.

"Um, I don't think that would be a good idea." Lester was trying to be polite, and not jerk his arm away from her, but he really didn't like her touching him.

"Oh, why not? I just want to chat for a few minutes, get to know you better." Her hand accidently slipped over to Lester's chest.

"That would be a bad idea. See, the last woman that hit on me in front of my wife disappeared. They never found her body." Lester had a hard time controlling his laughter at Gillian's face. She looked like she was about to get sick.

"Oh okay. Well, um, I need to, um, go find my, um husband." She ran off in the opposite direction.

Stephanie was watching Lester as he walked towards her, and could tell he was barely containing his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Stephanie watched as Lester sat the food down on the table before he sat down next to her.

"Oh the fact that Gillian now thinks you killed the last girl that hit on me."

"What?" Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And why would that be?"

"I told her that the last women that hit on me disappeared, and they haven't found her body."

Stephanie punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"What? Would you rather I go talk to her so she can get to know me better?" Lester wagged his eyebrows, and started to stand up.

Stephanie pulled on his hand, and tugged him back down next to her. "No, but did you have to tell her I killed someone?"

Lester was full out laughing. "Baby, I didn't tell her you killed anyone. I let her draw her own conclusion."

Stephanie started to eat her food, and tried to ignore Lester. He scooted his chair as close as he could to hers, and put his arm around her.

People were constantly stopping by to introduce themselves and point out where they lived, who the spouse was, and what children belonged to them. After about an hour, it seemed everyone was sitting down somewhere eating and talking.

Luckily, Samantha and Josh left to take care of the kids, and left Stephanie and Lester alone at the table. As soon as they were gone, Lester pulled Stephanie into his lap. She leaned back against him, and relaxed. She loved it when they were this close.

He started out massaging her thigh, but his fingers kept working up higher and higher. Stephanie tried pushing his hand back down, but he wouldn't have it. "Just relax baby. Enjoy watching the kids and dogs play. Listen to the conversation at the tables. Don't mind me." He kissed her just below her ear, and heard her moan softly.

Lester's hand made its way up under her skirt. Stephanie leaned her head on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "We can't do this here. Someone will know."

"Shhh, baby. Trust me." His fingers slid into her panties. "God baby, you are so wet. I wish it were my mouth down there and not my fingers."

He felt her shudder at his comment. He circled her clit with one of his fingers, but never touched it. He felt her moving around in the chair, trying to get his finger where she wanted it.

"Patience, beautiful." Lester slid two fingers inside her dripping wet core. She about fell off his lap at the sensation.

"Lester, please. You know I can't be quiet." She was breathing hard, and starting to pant.

Lester sped up his fingers just a little, and started to rub her clit with his thumb. He knew she was almost there. He took his other hand and turned her face to him. He started kissing her hard and deep. He swallowed her screams as she came around his fingers.

When he knew she was going to be quiet, he stopped kissing, and let her breathe. He felt her spasms slow down and knew she was a pile of goo. He kissed her one more time, and took his hand from her panties.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we just did that." Stephanie was redder than he'd ever seen her.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. No one knows what just happened except you and me." He kissed her one more time. "I love how responsive you are to my touch. I hope you never lose that."

"Mmm, me too. I love you." She kissed him and nibbled on his bottom lip

"Love you too, beautiful." His hand fisted in her hair, holding her mouth to him for a moment longer.

They broke apart, and looked up when they heard screaming. The kids had gotten a hold of water guns, and were running down the street soaking anyone they could.

Stephanie leaned back against Lester and sighed.

"So, how are you two enjoying the party?" Stephanie opened her eyes and saw Natasha standing there smirking.

_Oh god, she knows_ was all Stephanie could think.


	6. Chapter 6

Down Under  
Chapter 6  
SapphireJ

Not my characters, but my story line. No money being made, just hoping for reviews!

The block party was winding down and kids were being put to bed. There were a few fire pits going up and down the street with chairs all around them. Lester pulled Stephanie into his lap as they sat around the pit in front of their house. The air was cooling and it was a perfect night for the fires.

"So, Stephanie, how did you and Lester enjoy the party?" Natasha was sitting to the left of the married couple.

Stephanie looked at Lester, smiled, and then looked over at Natasha. "We enjoyed it very much. Thank you. It was a wonderful way to get to know so many of the neighbors. "

Lester squeezed Steph to him and kissed her curls. "Yes, thank you all for doing this. We really enjoyed being able to talk to everyone, watch the kids play, and just have an enjoyable day."

Samantha and Josh were sitting across the fire from Les and Steph. Lester noticed Josh's eyes kept roaming up and down Stephanie's body. When Lester saw Josh's eyes lock on Stephanie's breasts, he pulled her closer and locked his arms around her.

Stephanie noticed the arm movement and looked around to try and find out why. She noticed Josh's gaze and turned her body towards Lester's, curling up in a ball on his lap. Lester leaned down to kiss Steph's ear and whispered to her, "I don't like the way he is looking at you, Beautiful."

"I agree." Stephanie made to stand up, and pulled Lester with her. "Thank you all for the wonderful party. We really did enjoy ourselves, however the time has come for me to take my husband to bed. He has to work tomorrow and I'm not sure when we will be falling asleep."

Lester saw the look on Josh's face and he knew that he would have to keep an eye on him. "Come on, Beautiful. I'm ready for quality alone time with my sexy wife." Lester kissed her hard in front of everyone and heard a few female gasps.

Stephanie laughed and pulled Lester alongside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to him. As they got to their house, he opened the door, let Steph go first, and then stepped inside himself. Turning to shut and lock the door, he noticed Josh was standing at the fire pit, staring at Steph and Les' house.

Lester looked right at Josh, smiled, and shut the door. He felt Steph's hands slide up his back. "Les, what's wrong? You're all tense." Steph started trying to rub the tension out of his shoulders and back.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, Baby. His eyes were on you most of the night by the fire. It's like he didn't care that his wife or I were there. That is not right."

Stephanie turned Lester around and kissed him softly. "I noticed his looks. I didn't like them either, but I don't think we need to worry about it. He knows I'm married to you." Stephanie started to pull Lester's shirt off when she noticed the look in his eyes.

It was a look she had come to love seeing; she knew it meant a night of sleeplessness, but it also meant a night of being loved by her husband. As Stephanie took off running for the bedroom, Lester was right behind her. He picked her up just before she reached the bed, and fell down on the mattress with her in his arms.

The next morning came all too soon for both of them. They had been asleep maybe three hours when there was a knock at their door. Lester threw on a pair of shorts, grabbed his gun, and went to see who was there so early.

Lester opened the door and stood there in shock.

"You gonna let me in or make me stand out here all day?"

Lester grinned, shook his head, and moved aside to allow the guest to enter. Keeping his voice down, so as not to alert his wife, Lester asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Stephanie opened the bedroom door and peeked out to see who the early intruder was. What she saw had her running into the living room. Just as the guest turned around at the noise, Steph launched herself into his arms.

"TANK! Ohmigod, what are you doing here?"

Tank caught Stephanie mid jump and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight. "Nie, I had some vacation time coming, and I missed you. I decided to come for a short visit." Just then there was another knock at the door.

Lester and Steph looked at Tank, but he only smiled and didn't speak. Les opened the door and saw Bobby standing there. Bobby walked in, hugged Les, then took Steph out of Tank's arms, and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead.

"How are ya Bomber? Blow anything up yet?"

"I can't believe you guys are here. Wait. I get Tank saying he had vacation time, but why are you here, Bobby? What's wrong back home? Grandma? Daddy?" They could all tell Steph was starting to freak herself out.

Bobby grabbed her shoulders and held her still. "Stephanie, calm down. Nothing is wrong, everyone is fine. Tank and I both had vacation time, and we decided to come visit our partners. That is all."

Lester took Stephanie out of Bobby's arms, and sat on the couch with her on his lap. Tank and Bobby each to a chair and watched the happy couple.

"Nie, I think Australia agrees with you. You look very happy right now."

Stephanie blushed at Tank's words. _Well, after the night I had, I'm surprise I don't look thoroughly fucked._

Tank, Bobby and Lester all laughed. "You look that too, Bomber."

"Shit. I really need to stop doing that." Stephanie buried her head in Lester's chest.

"It's okay, Baby. I don't mind them knowing." Lester kissed her head and hugged her tight.

Stephanie took off for the bedroom to get dressed. Lester caught up to her and threw her in the middle of the bed. Crawling up on top of her, she saw that look in his eyes again.

"Good lord, you can't be serious!" She looked at Lester and saw his wolf grin. "Oh shit. Les, they are right outside the door and you know I'm not quiet!"

"You were pretty quiet yesterday at the party." Lester began kissing her neck just below her ear. He heard her moan and felt her body start to relax when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on guys. Are you seriously going to leave us out here so you can go have sex…._again_?" Bobby kept knocking on the door until Lester had enough and got up.

Throwing the door open Lester yelled at Bobby. "What the fuck man? You showed up here unannounced. I had planned on sleeping in today, making love to my wife for hours on end, and then going to work tonight. Now you are telling me that the only one of those three items I get to do is go to work tonight. Hell no!"

Lester tried to shut the door in Bobby's face, but Bobby had his foot in the way. "Dude, you fucked her senseless last night, even she admitted she was thoroughly fucked. Come on, show us around some."

Lester hung his head down moments before he felt Stephanie's arms wrap around his waist. "Come on Les, if we hurry and show them around some, maybe we can have a little alone time before you leave for work."

Lester leaned back into Steph's embrace and felt her lips on his back. "Okay, Baby." He looked at Bobby and smiled. "We can show them some of the sights. I think that is actually a wonderful idea."

Bobby knew the look he was getting from Les and knew he was in trouble. _Oh shit, what sights is he planning on showing us?_

Bobby went back to the living room to find Tank while Steph and Les got dressed.

Steph threw on a pair of shorts and a low-cut tank top while Lester threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Les?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

Stephanie walked over to Lester and ran her hands up and down his chest. "What sights are you planning on showing Bobby and Tank? I know that look and it isn't a _let's have a good time_ look. You are up to something."

Lester tipped her chin up to him and leaned his head down, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. "I plan on introducing him to Gillian."

Stephanie started laughing. "Oh shit. That is perfect! Then I don't have to worry about her hitting on you for a third night in a row!"

Stephanie fixed her hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed her purse. "Let's go sexy."

Steph and Les walked into the living room and found Tank and Bobby watching TV. "Let's go guys. If you want us to show you the sights before Les has to go to work, we need to get going."

Everyone stepped out of the house and Lester locked up after them. They decided to take Steph's car for a ride. Bobby and Tank piled in the back of the mustang while Steph hit the button for the top to go down.

"You boys ready?" Stephanie looked over at Lester as she slid her sunglasses in place. Lester grinned back at her, leaned over, kissed her hard, and looked back at the other two. "Hold on!"

Steph tore out of the driveway and floored it down the road. All she could hear were Bobby and Tank yelling "woooooooo" as she rounded the corner for the main road.


	7. Chapter 7

Down Under  
Chapter 07  
SapphireJ

Not mine, no money being made...all mistakes are mine. Sorry for not updating in a long time... I was sidetracked ;)

* * *

It had been six weeks since Bobby and Tank left. Stephanie thought back to the day they left and became sad.

Lester walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head. "What's the matter, Baby?"

Stephanie leaned back against a warm, naked chest, and sighed. "I was just thinking about the guys. I know they were only here for a few days, but I miss them."

"I know. But, you know you did some work and I'm sure we'll be seeing Brown more than we would have had he not come here in the first place. I still can't believe he and Gillian hit off so well. I don't know whose phone bill is going to be higher." Lester kissed Steph's head again and turned her to face him.

Steph had introduced Bobby to Gillian on their first day here. The two hit it off and spent as much time together as they could before Bobby and Tank left to go back to the States. Before they left, Bobby and Gillian exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses.

"I know you miss them, Beautiful. I miss the guys, too. But we are actually getting somewhere on the case." Lester looked around the bedroom and found the file Steph had put together. "Come, let's look this over, and you can tell me what you've found out."

Stephanie smiled and walked over to the table with Les. She pulled out the papers and put them in order. "Okay, this is what we knew from the FBI. Rescoe, Ross, Garlock, Elliott and Wagner are the major players." Steph took out some pictures and placed them in front of Les. "Here is what everyone looks like."

Lester looked at the pictures and back up at Stephanie. "How'd you get all these? We've not met Elliott and Wagner, yet these pictures show them."

Stephanie took a drink of her coffee, sat it down, and smiled at Lester. "_We've _not met them yet, but _I_ have." She braced herself for the lecture she knew was coming.

"What? When? How? Where?" Lester couldn't form a complete sentence as he was in shock.

"I met them. Last night. I introduced myself to them. At Natasha's house." Stephanie stopped talking and thought for a moment. "Yep, that answers your questions."

"Smartass." Lester smirked and then looked at the photos some more. "Where the hell was I at?"

Stephanie stood up, walked to Lester's side of the table, and sat down in his lap. "You, my sexy husband, were at work, or did you forget already? Natasha decided to throw a little party and invited me. I went and overheard some conversations. When I realized who was there, I excused myself, came back home, grabbed my camera, and found a way to take some pictures without being too obvious."

Lester wrapped his arms around his wife and squeezed. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not upset with you. I am, but only because you jeopardized your safety. I wasn't there to protect you. What would have happened if they suspected something and you couldn't get out?"

"Sexy, I was dressed. Have you forgotten that I dress when I leave the house now?" Steph turned and straddled Les' lap. Her arms went around his neck as her lips met his.

"Mmm, I know, Baby. But, I still worry about you." Les' hand roamed Steph's body, and when his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, he immediately hardened. "Christ, Steph. Do you have anything on under my shirt?"

Stephanie giggled and squirmed around on Lester's lap. "I knew I forgot something this morning."

Lester growled as he attacked Steph's neck. A few hours, and a shower later, Les and Steph made their way to the kitchen.

"So, you need to finish your story. What do we know about Elliott and Wagner?"

Stephanie hopped up on the counter and sat Indian Style. "Okay, so Elliott and Wagner are the head of the operation. I think I found the link between Elliott and Wagner; they are kind of related."

Lester raised an eyebrow. "Kind of?"

"Well, Elliott's father married Wagner's mother, but after both kids were born. The two boys saw each other every other weekend when Elliott's father had him. They were both in a lot of trouble when they were teens; theft, robbery, drugs, alcohol, you name it, they did it."

"Wonderful." Lester sat a plate on Steph's lap, picked up half a sandwich, and held it to her lips. After she took a bite, he licked some of the mustard off her lips. "Mmm, lunch."

Stephanie giggled a little and offered Lester a bite, which he refused. "Are you not hungry?"

"Baby, I'm starving, but not for a turkey sandwich." Les gave Steph a wolf grin as he leaned into her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

Stephanie giggled and pushed Les away. "Sexy, as much as I'd love to go upstairs and have you ravish me again, we really need to work on this."

Lester kept kissing Steph's neck, and without missing a beat, "Baby, we don't have to go upstairs. I can ravish you right here on the counter top." When Lester bit her neck, Steph threw her head back and moaned.

"God Les, don't stop." Lester had his right hand under Steph's shirt pinching her nipple, while his left hand was working the button on her shorts.

Just as Les got the button undone, the doorbell rang. "Fuck me!"

Lester looked at Steph and started laughing, "Well, that was what I was trying to do."

Smacking him on the chest, Stephanie hopped off the counter and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a six foot three inch male with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She knew immediately who he was.

"Mr. Wagner. What a surprise." Stephanie stepped to the side and opened the door a little more. 'Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you. I'm stopped by to see if your husband was home." Wagner was looking around the living room as he spoke.

"Baby, whose here?" Lester stepped up next to Steph and put his arm around her waist.

"Les, this is Mr. Wagner. I was just telling you about the party last night, and Mr. Wagner was there."

"Please, call me James." James held his hand out to Lester.

As they were shaking hands, Lester spoke. "James. Call me Lester. My wife was just telling me about the party. I'm sorry I missed it, but I had to work."

Letting her burg manners kick in, Steph asked James if he'd like a drink.

"Please, water is fine."

Lester led James into the living room, while Steph went to get drinks for the men. When she returned, she decided it might be best if she left, so Les and James could talk. "Sexy, I'm going to the grocery store, is there anything special you'd like me to pick up?"

Les caught on to what she was doing and he smiled at her before answering. "Just some more beer, Baby."

She leaned down and kissed Lester before turning to James. "It was nice to see you again, James. I hope we can all get together soon."

Stephanie left James and Lester alone for a few hours, hoping that Lester would be able to pull something out of James.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, James, what can I do for you?" Lester asked as he sat his water on the table.

"I was curious. I met your beautiful wife last night and figured I needed to meet the man behind the woman." James looked around the living room some more and noticed some pictures of the guys. "Looks like you two left behind some friends."

Lester looked at the photo of him, Steph and all the guys. It was taken at their wedding and it showed how happy they were.

"Yeah, that was the last picture of all of us together."

"When were you married?"

Les took another drink of his water before answering. "Just a few months ago, actually."

"Newlyweds, I like that. What made you move to Australia?"

Stephanie and Lester had already come up with the answer to that question, as they expected it come up many times. "We wanted to be able to get our marriage off on the right foot, no interruptions from friends and family."

James choked on his water. "Ah, you have some interfering family members, yes?"

Lester stifled a laugh and nodded. "Yes, my mother in law for one. My wife can do no right according to her. She didn't like our jobs and felt like my wife could do so much better. Then there is my cousin."

Lester stopped talking and knew he had James hooked, wanting to know more.

"Your jobs? What were your jobs?"

"My wife and I worked in the security business. We monitored business', watching for break-ins and shit like that. My mother in law thought it was too dangerous. She wanted my wife to be at home, cooking, and cleaning all day." Lester smiled at James. "That is so not my wife."

James laughed as he thought about Stephanie. "You know, I can see that about her. She likes the action, huh?" Lester nodded. "You mentioned your cousin. Why would he be a problem?"

Lester shrugged. "They dated, he screwed up. I picked up the pieces, and ended up with Steph."

"Ouch. That had to have pissed him off." James stood up and walked to the picture of the group. "Which one is your cousin?"

"He's not in the picture. He didn't show up at the wedding." Lester knew he was lying, but he didn't want to take the chance at James figuring things out. He just hoped that James wouldn't see the resemblance between Ranger and Lester.

"Well, I wish you and your new bride many years of happiness." James sat back down and sat his drink on the table. "I'd like to invite you and Stephanie to my home this weekend. I'm having a little end of the summer party for some friends and family."

Lester thought about it and nodded. "Sounds good to me. I have this weekend off and I know Steph doesn't have plans. What time and where?"

James handed Les a card with the address on it. "Saturday. Please arrive around noon and plan to stay the whole day. We usually have a lot of activities." James looked at Les and smirked. "Your wife doesn't mind spending time away from you, does she?"

"Not at all, why?"

"My wife and I usually try to separate and let the girls have their time while I spend time with the men. Some of the wives don't like it; they say we are too secretive. I think they just want to know everything, however they don't share what they do during their time."

Lester laughed at the thought of Stephanie wanting to know exactly what goes on during _male time_. He knew he'd tell her when it was all done, but he could see her trying to eavesdrop on any conversation. "We'll be there and I assure you, Steph will be just fine with the _girl time_."

James stood up and looked at his watch. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Lester. But, I must be going now. I have a few more things to do before my wife will be calling to find out where I am. If you have any trouble finding the place on Saturday, give me a call. Otherwise, I look forward to seeing you and Stephanie at the party."

Lester walked James to the door, shook his hand, and smiled when he saw Stephanie pull in the drive. "She always has great timing."

As Steph walked up and hugged Lester, she heard him yell to James, "We'll see you Saturday."

James pulled out of the driveway, and Steph looked at Lester. "What was that about?"

"Well, Beautiful, we have a party to attend on Saturday. I think we might just start getting somewhere with this case now." Lester pulled Stephanie into him and hugged her tight. "What's for dinner, Baby?"

Steph looked at Lester and winked. "Whatever you can make with what I bought." Steph walked in the house, turned around, and gave Les one of her wolf grins. "Or, you can have me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Down Under  
Chapter 8  
SapphireJ

Nothing you recognize in here is mine, she makes the money, I just borrow her men….and use them a LOT! :) Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Keep them coming!

Stephanie stood in the doorway of the closet staring at her clothes. She willed for something to jump out at her yelling _wear me, wear me_, but nothing did. She jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and two wonderfully soft lips attack her neck.

"If you stand there naked much longer, I'm going to take you back to bed, and ravish your body. Do you have any idea what you do to me when you are naked?" Lester's lips were working up and down her shoulder as his hands roamed her soft flesh.

Stephanie's head fell back on Lester's shoulder as a soft moan escaped her lips. Lester's hand slid up her neck and his fingers traced her lips. Without a second thought, Steph sucked one of his fingers into her mouth, her tongue swirling around. She heard Lester suck in a breath and felt him press his hard length against her backside.

"Christ, Steph. You really have no idea what you do to me. You hold all the power and control in our relationship. I want you so fucking bad."

As Steph let Lester's finger slide out of her mouth, she felt a finger on his other hand slide between her moist curls and circle her clit. When his finger slide inside her, her knees gave out and had it not been for Lester's arms holding her weight, she'd have fallen to the floor.

Following Steph to the floor, Lester slide down her body until his mouth was able to take over for his fingers. Lester heard Steph's moans as his tongue darted out to touch her.

"Oh God, Les. Yes, right there." Steph's fingers were tangled in Lester's hair, pulling tighter and tighter. As Les inserted two fingers, he felt her muscles pull him in farther just as she screamed her release.

After Steph calmed down, Lester withdrew his fingers, licked them clean, and hovered over her body. He was poised at her entrance, teasing her by sliding in just a bit and pulling back out. Finally when she could take it no more, Steph wrapped her legs around Lester's waist and pushed down, shoving his hard cock inside her.

"Impatient, Baby?" Lester forced is body to stay still as he was enjoying tormenting her.

"Lester Mateo Santos, you move your ass right now. Fuck me hard and fast. I need it." Les looked in Steph's eyes and saw all the lust and love she had for him. Without a second thought he started slamming into her, loving it when he heard her screaming at him. "Harder, Les. Oh God, yes. Yes, faster. Oh God. OHhhhhhhh, yes!"

Lester pulled out so that only his head was inside, and with one last thrust in, he felt her release and that triggered his own.

Once they had both calmed down and could breathe, Lester looked over Steph and smiled.

"What is that smile for?"

"Have you figured out what you are wearing yet?"

Stephanie sat up in a panic. "Fuck me. I forgot, I'm supposed to be getting dressed. Les, how could you make me forget?"

Pulling her back down next to him, Lester ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Baby, I love making you forget things. As for the _fuck me_ part, I think I already did, but if you want another round," Les looked down at his already hardening member, "I'm about ready to go again."

Stephanie's face flushed a deep red as she saw how hard her husband was getting. "Sexy, as much as I'd love to have you buried in me again, I think we really need to get ready for the party. We're expected to be there in just over an hour."

Lester gave Steph one more kiss, pulled himself off the floor, and reached for her hand. When she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her, and walked her into the closet. He reached up, grabbed a blue spaghetti-strap sundress, and handed it to Steph. "Here, wear this. And _only_ this."

Stephanie looked at Lester and saw the mischief grin he was wearing. "You can't be serious. I can't wear this with nothing on underneath."

"Yes, you can. Trust me, no one will know but me. I'll have the pleasure of thinking of you naked under that and all the things I can do to you. Ways I can touch you. Ways I can make you squirm just by whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Knowing that you are mine, that no one else can touch you, and that you are naked and waiting for my hands and mouth on you all day." Lester took Steph's hand and ran it over his swollen cock, "See, Baby, just thinking about that makes me so hard for you."

Steph squeezed Lester's cock, ran her fingers over the tip, picking up his precum, and licked her fingers. She watched as his eyes dilated at her sucking on her finger. "Later."

Pushing past Lester, Steph stepped into the bedroom and began to get dressed. Once her hair and make-up were complete, she found Lester standing at the back door looked out at their property. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she felt him let out a deep breath.

"What's on your mind, Les?"

"Just thinking of all the different scenarios for today." Sighing deep, Lester turned around, and took Steph in his arms, his hands running up and down her back. "No matter what, I want you to stay safe today. Try to stay where we can see each other. I know there will be times that we will be apart, but I don't want that to be for too long.

"I doubt he knows anything, but I don't want to take that chance. I don't want you to get hurt."

Steph looked in Les' eyes and saw the worry. "Les, I'll be fine."

"Just promise me, if you feel something is off, you'll come find me. I know you can't carry today. Shit, maybe I picked the wrong outfit for you. We have time; you can still change so you're dressed with your weapons…"

Steph put her finger to his lips to silence him, "Les, we will be fine. I have no feelings about this yet. This is just a party thrown by one of the guys we are trying to catch, he knows nothing. There is no reason for him to suspect anything. I'm not changing my clothes. You picked this out for a reason, and honestly, I like the visions you were painting in my head."

Smiling at Steph, Les kissed her softly. "I love you, Beautiful. But if your spidey senses start going off, please find me."

"I will. I promise. Now, let's go." Steph grabbed Les' hand and led him to the garage.

Twenty minutes later they pulled on a street that was lined with cars. "Well, at least we found the correct street," Les mumbled as he tried to find a parking spot.

Finding a parking spot, Les pulled the Viper in, and cut the engine. He looked at Steph and smiled. "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Steph replied before opening her door. As soon as they stepped out into the street, they could hear the music blaring. They followed the sounds and finally found James' house. Just as Les was reaching up to knock, the door opened, and they were met by James himself.

"Lester. Stephanie. I'm pleased you made it. Come in. Can I get you a drink?"

Les let Steph walk in first, but kept his hand on her lower back. "James. Thank you, again, for inviting us. I think we will pass on the drinks for now, but maybe in a little bit."

James led the couple to the back yard which looked like a tiny circus. There were ponies and elephants for rides, bounce houses blown up all over the yard, a cotton candy and slushie machine. There was a dance floor with lights surrounding it for night time dancing.

Off to the side were horse-shoe pits and tables set up for checkers, cards, chess, and cribbage. The other side of the yard revealed tables set up for the woman to have manicures, pedicures, facials, and massages. In the back, behind everything, was a racetrack with go-carts and a miniature golf course.

Lester used his fingers and closed Stephanie's mouth, "Good way to catch bugs, Beautiful."

Steph blushed but continued looking around. The kids were all having a blast either bouncing or riding the animals. The ladies were sitting at the tables trying to decide on what to do first, while the men were starting to engage in a game of horse-shoes.

"Les, can I interest you in a game of chess?" James looked longingly at the chessboard that was made of marble. The pieces were pink and white quartz, and had cost a fortune. James rarely played the game as his wife didn't know how to play and he hadn't taken the time to teach her.

Les kissed Steph's temple, squeezed her hand, and nodded toward the women's table. "Go get yourself pampered, Steph. You deserve it."

Steph smiled at Lester, kissed his cheek, and walked over to the women as Les followed James to the chessboard table.

Gililan was the first to see Stephanie. "Stephanie, darling. How are you? It is so wonderful to see you here." She stepped up to Steph and air-kissed her cheeks.

"Hi, Gillian. I'm fine. It's nice to see a lot of faces that I already know."

"Please, sit here next to me. I have so much to catch up with you about." Gillian was bouncing as she walked and Stephanie wondered what had her so happy.

Stephanie sat down and smiled at the women. She knew about half of them from the block party that had been thrown, the others she was slowly introduced to.

Gillian stole Steph's attention after a few minutes. "Steph, I have to thank you for introducing me to Bobby. He is such a sweetheart."

Steph nodded and smiled. "Yes, Bobby is a wonderful man. I wasn't aware you two kept in contact since he went back to the states." Steph knew she was lying, but she wanted to see how much Gillian would spill.

"Oh we write back and forth every night. He tells me how his day went, what he's working on, and asks about my day. I'm hoping to fly to the States soon to see him."

"Wow, sounds like you two hit it off pretty well then. I'm glad." Steph wondered what information Bobby was feeding Gillian and what he was up to. _I'll have to write him and Tank, and see what I can find out._

Lester and James were well into their game of chess before James started talking. "Lester, I have a few questions for you."

Lester looked up and raised in eyebrow. "What?"

"You said you were in the security business back in the States, correct?" Les nodded. "Why are you a bartender here?"

Lester made his move before answering. "Well, I've not checked out any security companies here. I wanted to be able to have a set schedule so Steph knew when I'd be home. We are newlyweds and new to the area. I didn't want her wondering when I'd be coming home." Lester watch as James made his move, "Why do you ask?"

James sat back in his chair, folded his arms across his chest, and waited a moment. "I have a proposition for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Down Unde  
Chapter 9  
SapphireJ

Not mine…hers…mot my money….hers….not her story line….MINE!

Stephanie sat talking to the ladies, but felt her spidey senses starting to take over. She wasn't sure what was going on, so she discreetly looked around. When she spotted James and Lester playing chess, she relaxed a little.

Excusing herself from the ladies, Steph went to talk to Lester. He saw her approach and held his arms out of her. She sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. "Les, I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Sure thing, Beautiful. Give me just a few more minutes to finish up here?"

Steph nodded and made to stand up when James spoke. "Nonsense, Lester. One thing I've learned over the years, never ever make your woman wait. Nothing comes before the women. Go. You and I can finish up later."

James stood and began to wander towards the crowd. Lester pulled Stephanie back to his chest and kissed her. "What's the matter, Baby?"

"My spidey sense is going haywire. I don't know what's wrong, but something is." Stephanie looked around and shivered.

"We were talking and James said he had a proposition for me. He was just about to tell me what it was when you came over."

"What did he say to you so far?"

Lester nuzzled Steph's neck as he spoke in her ear. "He asked me about what I did in the States. I told him I was in the security business. That's when he said he had a proposition."

Stephanie was having a very hard time concentrating with what Lester was doing to her. She shifted in his lap and heard him inhale sharply. "I think I should get back to the women before you and I end up being a show for everyone." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply before sliding off his lap. "I'll be around. I love you, Sexy."

"Love you too, Beautiful. Be careful." Lester swatted her on her ass as she walked away. Less than three seconds later, James was back in his seat.

James looked at Lester and smiled. "Everything alright with the Mrs.?"

"Yes. She just wanted some love." Lester smiled as he thought of what love he would be giving her when they returned home. "Now, I believe you were about to propose something to me."

"Ah yes." James sat forward and looked around. "I have recently acquired a new building for one of my side businesses. I'm looking for someone to install and monitor the security system."

Lester sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled under his chin. "I assume you currently use a security company for your businesses." James nodded. "Why not use them?"

James thought for a moment, trying to find the correct wording he wished to use. "My side business is completely separate and I need to keep it that way. I also need someone I can trust to watch out for problems."

"What exactly do your businesses consist of?" Lester was hoping that he'd be able to learn more about the major business as well as the side businesses.

"Well, I won't lie to you. My main business is an escort service. I employ a lot of women that are paid to be arm candy for some very wealthy clients when they come to town."

Lester was surprised at how open James was being, but he hid the shock behind his blank mask.

James continued on, "My side business is completely different. Let's just say that if the two were to combine, it could be either a complete disaster or a money maker. However, I'm not willing to take that chance yet. I'd rather not say anything else about my side business until I have your answer."

"Well, I'm not sure I can answer without knowing what I'm getting into." Lester looked at James and shrugged. "However, I have the feeling that unless I agree, I won't know. How about this; let me talk to my wife about taking on a second job. If she is okay with it, then I'll be in contact."

"Very well. I look forward to hearing from you." James stood up and extended his hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see my wife about a few things."

Lester shook James' hand and went off to find Stephanie. He saw her sitting at the table with a few women. He quietly stalked up behind her, leaned down, and nibbled on her ear. When he heard her gasp, he laughed.

"Hey there, Beautiful." His tongue took a swipe at her ear lobe as his teeth grazed it.

"Hey, Sexy." Steph leaned back into Lester and enjoyed what he was doing. As his teeth grazed her ear lobe, she felt herself start to get damp.

"Can I borrow my sexy wife for a few minutes?" Lester looked at the ladies and saw the haze in their eyes as they watched the interaction between the two lovers.

Steph stood up and excused herself from the table. Stepping around her chair, she found herself wrapped in the arms of her husband.

After a long, hard, deep kiss, Lester moved them to the bar area for a drink. "I was given some information about his main business, however he won't talk about the side business unless I agree to the security part."

After grabbing their drinks, Lester found an empty picnic table in the shade. He sat down behind Stephanie and pulled her backwards against him. His hands massaging her shoulders as they spoke.

"What is his business?" Steph closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Les' hands on her skin.

"He said he runs an escort business for his well to do clients. Basically supplying them with arm candy while they are in town without their wives." Lester leaned down and placed small kisses on her shoulder. "He said he couldn't tell me about his side business unless I agreed to come work for him. But he did say that if the two ever combined, it could either be a money maker or it could destroy both businesses. I'm guessing the side business is the drugs."

Lester waited for Steph to say something and when she didn't, he continued. "Baby, this could be our way in. I would assume that if I accept the job, then you would get in with the women. Then we'd be able to work both angles and find out how we need to go about bringing them down."

Steph turned around and faced Lester. "I know. I just, I'm just worried that something is going to happen. We've had nothing but happiness here. No one has tried to rip us apart. No one has said that I can't do this or that. It's been perfect. I guess I'm just waiting for the ball to drop."

Steph looked out at the crowd and saw Josh staring at her. Leaning forward so it looked like she was kissing her husband, Steph whispered to Les. "Josh is here and he's staring at me again. The guy gives me the creeps."

Lester put his hand behind Steph's neck and pulled her closer to him. "I don't like him either, Baby. I don't like the way he stares at you or the way he seems to undress you with his eyes. If he keeps it up, I'm going to fix that…permanently." Lester kissed her hard and deep before standing up, and turning around.

Lester's eyes met Josh's and Josh had the decency to turn away. Once Josh walked off, Lester met Gillian's eyes. However, this time Gillian's eyes were not one of hunger, but just friendly.

"Hey, Steph?"

"Yeah, Les?" she asked as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"What is up with Gillian? While I'm not complaining, she's been acting differently since Tank and Bobby were here."

"Oh yeah. I need to e-mail Bobby and find out. She said that the two of them have been e-mailing back and forth since the guys went home. She said she's thinking of flying to the states to see him."

"I'd be interested in what he has to say. She is so not his type." Lester turned around and hugged Steph to him. "He's up to something, Steph. I just wonder what it is and how it will affect our job."

"Les. I think you should tell James that you'll take the position. That is the only way you will find out what he's up to."

"I agree. I don't like it, but I agree. I'll tell him before we leave. Find out when he wants me to start and what I'm expected to do." Kissing the top of her head, Lester felt her relax. "Thank you for understanding."

"We have a job to do and the sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can move on with our own lives." Steph rested her head on Les' chest as her mind began to wander. _Once this job is done, where do we go? Do we return to Trenton or go somewhere else? If we go back to Trenton, how will Ranger and the rest of the guys act? How about my family?_

"Steph, we have a long time before we need to worry about Trenton, Ranger and your mother." Les grabbed her hand and tugged. "Let's go talk to James and then head home. All I've been thinking of all day is the fact that you have _nothing_ on under that dress and it is driving me mad. I want to be buried inside you right now."

Stephanie was so ready for that, that she tugged Lester and was walking faster than him. After spotting James, Lester pulled her to him.

"Let me do the talking. I get the impression that even though he believes that the women's needs come before business, he doesn't like the women talking about the business," Steph nodded and stayed next to Lester.

"James, I've come to a decision."

James sat his glass down and stood up. "I hope it's a decision that I want."

Lester looked at James and stuck out his hand. "I'd like to accept the offer."

"Excellent. I had hoped you'd agree." James handed Les a card with an address and phone number. "I'll expect to see you at this address on Monday at eight am. We will go over the contract and what I'm looking for you to do at that time. We will also discuss salary and benefits."

Lester looked at the card and nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

Les and Steph started to walk away when James' stopped them. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm taking my wife home to celebrate my new job." Les wiggled his eyebrows and James laughed.

"Enjoy you two."

Steph and Les walked back to the car to head home. Once Steph was in the car, Les ran to the driver's side and hopped in. Before he turned the ignition over, he looked at Stephanie and lost it. He pulled her across the seat and onto his lap, his lips crushing hers as his hand slid up under her dress.

When his fingers touched her skin, Steph moaned and dug her nails into Les' shoulder. Fighting to breathe, Steph pulled back a few inches, and looked in Lester's eyes. "Sexy, I want you and I want you now, but I don't want to do this here. Please, I need to be able to touch you all over. Take us home."

Lester rested his forehead against Steph's, took a deep, calming breath, and opened his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He helped Steph back over to her side of the car and started the engine. "God, woman; do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Steph looked at Lester as she ran her fingers over the bulge in his pants, "Oh, I think I have some idea."

She felt the car speed up as Les raced to get them back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Down Under  
Chapter 10  
SapphireJ

If you know them, they don't belong to me, but I do so love to play with them!

Lester had been working for James for three months when the breakthrough they had been waiting on surfaced. Lester was at work watching the monitor for the single floor, two room building when he noticed a dark sedan pull up outside. Zooming in on the vehicle, he noticed the passenger was dressed in a suit and he was packing.

He knew from the e-mails he and Bobby had been passing back and forth that there was a deal going down soon. _Must be today_, he thought.

Bobby and Gillian had been e-mailing back and forth for months and he finally found out what Gillian's job was. She was the one who set everything up for James; for a price, she would take the fall if the cops ever found out. Bobby was ashamed of the way he had gotten the information out of Gillian and he still hadn't revealed his secret to Les.

Lester watched as James met the guy in the suit at the front door. Les' job for today was to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Lester made sure the extra camera he had hidden was focused on the exchange between James and the other guy while the main camera showed the outside. He knew James would be watching the film later looking for anything he found suspicious.

Lester watched as James opened a briefcase packed with money. James seemed to flip through it, making sure there were no blank papers in the middle, closed the case, and handed the guy a box. The guy opened the box, took out a few bags of pills, nodded his head, and put them back.

On his way out of the building, the guy stopped and turned to James. "I trust we are still on for our _other_ transaction?"

James stiffened for a moment, looked around, and then slightly relaxed. "Yes. I have everything set for that. Be at my other location tonight at eight and you will receive your _product_."

The guy left and James went to Lester's office. "See anything suspicious?"

Lester shook his head and popped out a CD. "Nothing at all. Here is the copy of the video from the outside."

"Very well. We are done here for today. Go home to your wife. I'll see you tomorrow." James walked out of the building leaving Lester to lock up.

Before he left, Lester grabbed the DVD of the hidden camera and took it home. He and Steph would be watching it later.

Walking in the door, Lester sensed something was going on. There were flame free candles lit all over the house, soft music played in the background, Thai takeout sat on the counter, and there was a blanket with two pillows on the living room floor near the fireplace. Lester looked around and verified he was in the correct house.

Just as he started to walk to the bedroom, he saw his beautiful wife step out in front of him. Steph was wearing a beautiful stretch sheer red negligee lace gown with high side slit, sheer ruffle trim and bow detail and matching g-string along with her three inch red strappy FMP's. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders.

Lester stood there looking at his wife, still amazed that she picked him. "You look stunning. I don't know how long that negligee is going to last, so if it is something you really like, I suggest you take it off, on your own, now."

Lester's voice was so low it sent shivers down Steph's spine. "You like?"

"Baby, that is an understatement. You look fucking hot in that." Lester stepped up to Stephanie, barely enough room for a piece of paper between them. Trying to reign in his control, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Steph noticed they were darker than she'd ever seen.

Steph remembered what he had said about her taking the clothing off herself if it were something she liked. Realizing what it was doing to her husband, she figured she'd like to keep it around a little longer, so she slowly started peeling it away from her skin.

Very, very slowly Steph started lowering one of the shoulder straps while watching Lester's face. When she had one strap off her shoulder, she started on the other one. With both straps off her shoulders, she slowly slid the gown off her body, baring her breasts. She heard Les growl when the gown was completely off and she stood there clad in only the g-string and her heels.

Lester completely lost it then and attacked Steph with a passion she'd never seen in him. He pulled her to him, picked her up, and carried her to the blanket and pillows in front of the fireplace. Seeing her laying there with the glowing fire behind her was more than he could take.

"This is like a dream or fantasy come true." Lester shed his clothes, pulled the g-string aside and was instantly in his wife. He took her hard and fast, but she loved every second of it. When they both calmed down, Steph rolled over to her side and snuggled into Lester.

"Happy six month anniversary, sexy."

Lester looked down at Steph and laughed. "Damn, woman. If you did this just for our six month anniversary, I'm all for finding out what you have planned for one year."

Lester stood up and grabbed the Thai food for them. Sitting back down on the blanket, he began to feed Steph and himself. Once the food was gone, they fell asleep in front of the fire curled up with each other.

A few hours later, Stephanie stretched waking up and realized Les was no longer next to her. Standing up, she grabbed the robe that Les must have placed on the couch for her, and went off to find him. She found Les in the back bedroom that they had converted into a computer room. He was watching something and didn't hear her when she entered.

Walking up behind him, Steph wrapped her arms around Les' neck and kissed his cheek. He jumped slightly, but then pulled her around to sit in his lap. "Evening, Beautiful."

"Hi. When did you get up?"

Les was rubbing circles on her thigh with his thumb, causing her to jump every once in a while from being tickled. "I woke up about twenty minutes ago. I didn't want to disturb you."

"What are you watching? Is that James?" Steph was staring at the computer screen when she saw the other guy walk into view. "Les, I think I know him."

Lester sat up, paused the video, zoomed in on the man in question, and waited. He knew if he waited long enough, Steph would work out if she knew the guy or not.

After five minutes, Steph turned to Lester with the look in her eyes. He knew she figured it out and was trying to find a way to tell him the connection. Steph stood up, walked to the file cabinet, and pulled out a file.

Flipping through the file, she pulled out a few pictures, and looked for a black marker. Sitting back on Les' lap, Steph began marking on one of the pictures. Lester wanted to ask what she was doing, but he knew better than to break her concentration.

When she was done, she held the picture up to the computer screen and showed it to Les. "This is the buyer." Lester looked at the picture Steph had altered and was amazed at how much it looked like the man on the screen.

Les spoke quietly, "So, who is the winner?"

Steph turned in Les' lap so she could see his expression. "This is not going to be easy. We are going to need to document everything we find, keep it in chronological order, and keep it safe. When this gets out, no one is going to believe us without the evidence, and I have a feeling that the evidence is going to disappear if not hidden well."

Lester nodded his head that he understood. "Steph, just tell me. What file did you pull out and who's picture is it?"

Steph handed Les the file and waited. He looked at the name, at the computer screen, at the altered picture, and finally at Steph. "Holy shit!."


	11. Chapter 11

Down Under  
Chapter 11  
SapphireJ

You know the drill…blah blah blah…not mine, no money…yadda yadda yadda…now on with the good stuff!

Lester reached across the desk and grabbed his phone. Steph sat on his lap while he dialed the familiar number, placed it on speaker, and waited for someone to pick up. She knew who he had called, knew it was necessary, but wished it didn't need to be done.

After the third ring, she heard the familiar, "Yo."

Stephanie took a deep breath and slowly let it out as Lester began talking. "Need help."

"Everyone okay?"

Lester hugged Steph to him as he answered, "We're fine. Found something interesting."

"Who do you want?" Ranger hoped he would be included, but he also knew that the Santos' were running this show.

Lester looked at Steph for a minute, willing her to understand what he was about to do. It must have worked because she nodded for him to continue.

"We need the core." Les kissed Steph's shoulder as she snuggled against him for warmth.

"Steph?" Les knew Ranger was asking if Steph knew he was going to be there.

"Yes, she knows."

Sitting up a little, Steph finally spoke. "It's okay Ranger. This is a job that requires the core team and I'm okay with you here. However, you need to remember this is a job and not pleasure."

"Understood. Thanks, Ba…Steph." They heard Ranger moving around and Steph guessed they woke him up. "I'll get the team together and we'll be there tomorrow."

"Let us know the flight arrangements," said Steph. "We'll arrange for pickup from the airport."

"Thanks." They heard the click and knew Ranger had ended the call.

"I'm sorry, Steph." Lester turned her so she was facing him, "I just don't know who else to call in. I trust the guys and with what you found, I'm not so sure who else to trust."

"I know. I just hope he keeps everything professional. A lot of shit happened before we left and I just want to leave that behind. I know he was nice at the wedding, but it's been six months now, has he really changed?"

"We'll find out. I will tell you this and I'll make sure he knows as soon as he gets off the plane. He will _not_ be left alone with you. I still don't trust him around you; doubt I ever will."

"Good, I don't want to be left alone with him. I don't think I'll ever forget that day in his office." Stephanie shivered as she remembered being trapped by Ranger and scared. "It still creeps me out at how much he changed."

Lester reached up, turned off the monitor, and stood up with Steph in his arms. "How about we go take care of that memory? I think I can erase it for the night."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'd like that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Around four in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Stephanie went to answer it and was shocked at what she saw. Standing in her doorway were Tank, Bobby, and Ranger. Before she realized what was happening, Tank had her in his arms, swinging her around.

"Nie, my God I've missed you." Tank kissed the top of her head and passed her on to Bobby.

Bobby pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her forehead. "You look wonderful. I take it Les has been keeping you a very happy woman. Too bad, too. If you ever get bored, you come find me." Steph was laughing when she felt Les take her from Bobby.

"Brown, get your own woman, this one is mine!" Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he welcomed the men into their home. Steph realized that Ranger hadn't said one word yet, but she let it go.

Once the guys were settled in the living room, Steph kissed Lester, and walked towards the kitchen. "Can I get anyone something to drink?"

Bobby and Tank both asked for water, but Ranger just shook his head. Steph looked at Les who just raised his shoulders slightly. After Steph went to the kitchen, Lester turned to Ranger and the guys.

"I'm sorry to have to call you guys over here, but we had a breakthrough yesterday and Steph put things together. We need the help and you are the only ones we can trust right now."

Steph brought the water back for everyone, including Ranger who graciously accepted it. Sitting down on the loveseat next to Lester, Steph pulled out a picture and passed it around to everyone.

"When Les and I agreed to do this assignment, we had a few things we wanted done. I didn't know why at the time, but I felt like we needed pictures of everyone involved in the case. While I already had photos of RangeMan employees, I didn't have pictures of the federal agents. After doing some digging, I was able to acquire pictures of the agents and their spouses."

Tank and Bobby looked shocked as Steph explained what she had done; Ranger just smirked. He knew what she was capable of if she put her mind to it.

"What I'm passing around are the pictures of the agents involved and their family. If you will look through those and then at the TV screen, I'll continue."

Lester hit the button the remote and the TV turned on. He had already loaded up the DVD and had it paused on the second man's face.

When the guys were done looking at the pictures, they sat them in their lap and looked at the TV.

"Nie, who is this on the screen?" Tank was staring hard, like he was trying to find out where he knew him from.

"Well, if you will all take a look at this picture, compare the numbers on the back with the first set I gave you, see if you can figure it out."

Stephanie had a hard time sitting still; she was wound up with excitement. Lester placed his hand on her knee and she smiled at him.

Ranger looked at the altered picture and back at the screen. Realization showed as he sat back waiting on the other two. He looked over at Stephanie and Lester, smiled, and raised his water bottle as a salute to them.

Tank flipped the pictures over, compared numbers, looked back at the screen, and whistled. "That's some find there, Nie. Are you sure?"

"Tank, did you look at the pictures? Do you see the man on the screen?" Steph was starting to get worked up at him not believing her.

"Calm down, Nie. I believe you, I just can't believe him."

"So," said Bobby after setting his pile on the table, "what do we do?"

Lester took over the conversation from there. "Well, at the end of the drug sale, he asked James if their other transaction was on for last night. I'm assuming that transaction was the escort service. I knew that was a possibility of the two businesses being tied together, so I took the liberty to install a hidden camera at the other location."

Steph sat up and looked at Lester, "When and how did you do that?"

"Last week when he wanted me to come look over some of my paperwork."

Steph was upset that she hadn't been told about that, but decided to let it slide.

"So, I also should have some video of that transaction as well. If it is what I think it is, then we need to wait and see what happens and bust this guy with both barrels."

Ranger looked at Steph and Les, "Have you contacted the feds yet?"

"Hell no," yelled Stephanie. "What the hell are we going to do, call them up and say hey, we found out who the largest buyer of the drugs is. Oh and by the way, he is the husband of one of your agents? I think not."

"Steph's right. We can't involve them just yet. If they find out her husband is involved, I see one of two things happening. Either she confronts him and he takes off, and there goes our bust. Or, she doesn't believe us, pulls us off the case, and again, there goes the bust." Lester sat back and pulled Steph with him.

"I say we need to document everything, get some more information on the escort service, which Steph is working on, and get a strong case against him for both accounts."

Bobby, Tank, and Ranger all nodded in agreement. "Alright," Tank said as he leaned forward, "where do we start?"

Stephanie sighed and looked at the men, "I have a plan, but I know none of you are going to like it."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this has taken so long to get out, but I just haven't been happy with the way things were going. I've rewritten it a few times, but this is the best it is going to get. I'm still not happy with it, but I can't figure out what it is missing. Hope you'll still take the time to read and review.

Not mine, no money!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bobby, Tank, and Ranger arrived and Stephanie explained her plan. As much as all four men fought it and tried to talk her out of it, they all agreed, in the end that it was the best any of them could come up with.

None of the men liked it and all wished they could take her place, but they didn't have the right equipment. Lester really hated it; he knew Josh had had his eyes on Stephanie since they were first introduced. He really wished there was a different way.

"Baby, I want you to be fully dressed before you go. I don't trust him and if he suspects a setup, you don't know what he'll do."

Stephanie looked at her husband and smiled. As she lifted her skirt, he about dropped to his knees, "Damn woman. I love it when you dress like that. Is that a new holster?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the leather straps around her thigh.

"It is. Tank bought it for me last week. Said he wanted to be sure I was set for anything."

Lester wiped the drool off his mouth and looked up, "I want to see you in that later tonight. And I mean ONLY that." He stood up, pulled her skirt back down, and kissed her roughly. "You have no idea what that just did to me."

"Oh," Stephanie laughed as her hand ran down the front of his jeans, "I have some idea."

The knock on the door had Les mumbling and cursing, but Steph couldn't understand any of it. When he opened the door, he saw the guys standing there and Tank laughed when he saw Les' face. "She's wearing it, isn't she?"

Bobby and Ranger had no clue what Tank was talking about and figured it was some sort of distraction outfit. Les growled and hung his head. "Yeah, and dammit Tank, you don't know what it did…"

"Les, whose here?" Stephanie interrupted. As she came around the corner, they all saw she had on a flowery summer skirt that went to her ankles and an aqua-blue tank top. She looked beautiful and, for a moment, all the men were jealous of Lester.

"Hey guys. Ready to get this op started?"

"We sure are, Nie," Tank said as he dropped a kiss to her curls. Lowering his head, he whispered, "I take it Lester liked my gift?"

Stephanie blushed and nodded, "I was told he wants to inspect it later," she whispered back and Tank laughed.

Once all the preparations had been made, Les kissed Steph goodbye and wished her luck.

OOO

Stephanie pulled up to the office building and parked her car. Before stepping out, she pulled out her new necklace and put it on. It doubled as a mic when the ends were screwed in to secure the necklace. After fusing with the ends, she tugged to make sure it wouldn't fall off and prayed it worked right. Walking up to the building, she looked for room one-thirteen. Winding around the corridor, she found the room and pressed the buzzer. Josh opened the door and stepped aside, "Stephanie, so good to see you. Please come in."

As Stephanie walked in, she felt his eyes roam over her body. She fought the urge to shiver and instead walked to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Josh shut the door and walked over to his desk. Instead of sitting in his chair, he leaned on the edge of his desk.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure? I think this is the first time we've seen each other without your husband around."

"Well, Josh," Stephanie said as she crossed her legs, "I'm looking for a job and was told that you'd be the best one to talk to."

"A job, huh? Les not making enough money?" he asked.

"No, he makes plenty. It's just…" She let the sentence go un-ended. She didn't want to put it all out there at once. She wanted him to piece some things together.

"Just what?" Josh asked as he stood and walked to the chair next to Stephanie.

Forcing herself to think of sad, terrible things, Steph's eyes began to tear up. It was exactly what she wanted and hoped Josh would fall for her plan. He reached to his desk, grabbed the Kleenex box and handed her one. "Why the tears? You can tell me anything."

She dabbed at her eyes and sighed, "It's just, he's never home."

"And you're lonely?" She nodded. "So, you want a job so you are out of the house?" Another nod. "Exactly what type of work are you looking for, Steph?" he asked as he placed his hand on her knee.

She wanted to shove his hand away and knee him in the balls, but she knew this was her idea and she had to follow it through. "Well, I heard some of the other women talking a few weeks ago and it sounded like they worked for you and someone else and really enjoyed it. I was wondering what it was they did and if I might become part of it."

Josh squeezed her leg as he stood up. She could tell he was wondering something, but she didn't know what. Suddenly he turned to face her, "What would your husband say to this? I mean, after all, you two are newlyweds still."

"Honestly? I figured I'd just tell him that I found a job and leave it at that."

"Do you really think he won't ask what type of job or what your duties are?"

Stephanie hung her head down, "I'd not thought of that. Shit, I guess I just have to sit at home and be lonely." She lowered her voice like she was talking to herself, but knew he'd still hear. "Guess my shower massager will be getting quite the workout."

Josh coughed and sat down next to her again, "Tell you what, sweetie. Let me talk to my associate and we'll see about bringing you in. How's that?"

With big eyes, Steph looked up and smiled, "Really? You'll do that?"

"Yeah, I will. Why don't you go home and wait for my call. It might not be until tomorrow, but I promise I'll call you soon."

Stephanie stood up and began walking to the door when she felt Josh's arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure he will say yes, but I just need to fun it past him. However, if he declines, I'm sure you and I could work something out."

"Thank you very much," she smiled as she threw up in her mouth. "I'll wait for your call."

Walking down the corridor, Stephanie tried to maintain a steady pace when all she wanted to do was run from the building. Finally, she reached her car and locked herself in. She knew couldn't talk yet, people could see her, so she drove a few streets away and parked.

Taking a deep breath, she hoped the guys could still hear her, "Guys, I'm on the way, but I just needed to pull over for a few and calm down. Les, if you can hear me, I'll call you in three."

OoOoOoOo

As soon as Stephanie clasped the necklace the sound came through to the guys. They were all sitting around waiting to hear what happened.

While they had no idea what was physically happening, Tank had to place a strong hand on Lester's shoulder when they heard Josh say that he and Steph could work something out between themselves."

They heard her start the car and figured she was on the way. Bobby was about to cut the communication when they her start talking, "Guys, I'm on the way, but I just needed to pull over for a few and calm down. Les, if you can hear me, I'll call you in three."

Lester grabbed his phone and waited. The three minutes took forever to pass and he was about to call her when his phone rang. Not letting it finish the first ring, he picked it up, "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm fine, Sexy. I'm about ten minutes out."

"Did he touch you?" Lester didn't want to know, but he had to ask.

"He kept his hand on my knee, but that was it until I left. Then he had his arm around my shoulder."

Lester wanted to go pound Josh into the ground, but he knew that would blow this entire operation. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm pulling, see you in a second."

Lester hung up the phone and walked to the door leading to the garage. When it opened, he pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her tight. "I can't believe we agreed to let you do this. Do you have any idea what I went through when I couldn't see you?"

"Les, you know I'm going to have to follow through on all of this if we want to get them, right? You aren't going to be able to be with me the entire time."

"I know," he sighed as he buried his face in her curls. "It just kills me to know I have to let you alone with those two. I don't like it."

Bobby stepped up and clapped his best friend on the back, "You know she'll be okay. She's one of the best at what she does."

The five of them ordered dinner and sat on the deck enjoying the beers and fire. "Bobby," Steph said, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," he replied.

"How did you get any info out of Gillian? I know you two were writing back and forth for a while, but what did you do?"

Bobby looked down and closed his eyes, "I was hoping no one would ask about that."

"Oh fuck, this ought to be good. Spill it, bro!" Les teased.

Bobby took a long swing from his beer before he sat it on the table, "We've met one other time since you first introduced us."

"Where? You've been here more than we know about?" Stephanie asked trying to control her temper.

"No. We've met up in the Bahamas."

Tank and Ranger almost choked on their beer. "What the hell? When did you go to the Bahamas?" Ranger asked. He had no idea Bobby had gone and wanted to know where the hell he was and how he missed it.

"I took vacation time and went. Told you guys I was going to Florida to see family."

"So, what happened? I want the whole story," Steph interrupted as she sat on Les' lap.

"Well, we met up, she got drunk, I gave her some Brown lovin', and she passed out."

"Dude, tell me you were protected!"

"Dammit, Les. I didn't have sex with her. At least, not intercourse. I just proved how talented my tongue and fingers are. She didn't even last two rounds before she was out. When she was asleep, I went through her phone and hacked into her laptop. Found the info I was looking for and copied it to my thumb drive I had with me. Next morning, we left for the airport, went our separate ways, and she was none the wiser."

Bobby, Ranger, Lester, and Stephanie just sat there in disbelief. None could believe how Bobby had gotten the info from Gillian, but no one could speak their thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter... we are getting close to the end... I think only a few more chapters; maybe 3 or 4 left. I can't believe this is finally coming to an end... I started this story back in 2010... it's been put on hold so many times, but I finally broke through the block and have been able to write!).

Anyway, not mine and no money!

* * *

Tank and Bobby won the coin toss for the two beds in the spare bedroom which meant Ranger was left to couch. Everyone headed to bed to get some rest.

Lester crawled in next to his wife and kissed her temple. "I love you, Baby."

"MM, love you, too, Les." Steph turned to face her husband and asked, "Can you believe how Bobby got the info from Gillian?"

"Steph," Les replied as he flipped onto his back, "we've all had to do things that we're not proud of."

"Yeah, I get that. But you've never done…" She stopped when she saw the look on Lester's face. "Oh."

"Steph, you have to understand, there are time when you have to get information from someone no matter what it takes. We aren't proud of how we do it, but we get the job done." Lester was afraid his wife was going to look at him differently now that she knew what he'd done. He knew he probably should have told her sooner, but he didn't want to lose her.

Stephanie looked at her husband and knew he was ashamed of what she just learned. "Les," she said as she curled into his side, "I'm not ashamed of you, ashamed of what you've done, or embarrassed by you. I'll admit, I'm surprised, but not for the reason you think. I'm surprised that you've never told me this before; that's all."

"How could I tell you that? You'd look at me differently."

Stephanie sat up some, and straddled her husband. "I don't look at you any differently. I still love you and I'm still honored you chose me to be your wife." Leaning down to capture his lips with hers, she whispered, "Now, how about you show me some of your interrogation techniques."

Not waiting for her to change her mind, Lester showed her over and over again how he could pull any information from her he wanted. He proved how well he could use his tongue and fingers to bring her to orgasm after orgasm.

Hours later, they finally fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning, Stephanie walked into the kitchen to find Tank and Bobby cooking. "Mmm, something smells good!"

"Morning, Bomber," Bobby said with a smirk on his face.

"Nie, good to see you're still walking," Tank responded as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she looked around. "Hey, where's Ranger? Is he taking a shower?"

"Not sure that would help," mumbled Bobby.

Stephanie heard him mumbling and turned to him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bobby couldn't take it anymore and started laughing, "Oh Les, God yes. Right there. More, more, harder, oh God don't stop."

Stephanie turned red when she realized that all the guys had heard her and Les the night before. "You know what? The old Steph would be embarrassed, but the new and improved Steph doesn't care that you heard us. I will NOT be ashamed that my husband and I have a happy and healthy sex life."

She felt arms wrap around her waist and she could smell her husband fresh from a shower, "No reason to be ashamed at all, Beautiful," he told her has he kissed her neck. "Who said you should be ashamed?"

"No one, but evidently I forgot the guys were in the house last night while you were showing me your interrogation techniques."

Les started laughing, "So did I, Beautiful, so did I." Looking around, he noticed someone missing, "So, where is he?"

"Shit man, he left somewhere between rounds two and three last night. Said he couldn't take it anymore. I figure he ran for a while, maybe checked into a hotel for an ice cold shower and sleep. Figure we'll see him soon," Tank answered as he handed Les a cup of coffee.

As the four of them sat in the living room, the doorbell rang. Stephanie stood and answered the door. Standing on the other side was Ranger. When he looked to see whom answered the door, he immediately looked down, "Morning," he mumbled as he checked out his shoes.

"Good morning, Ranger," Stephanie replied. "Please, come in unless you'd rather look at your shoes than face me." She turned to head back to the living room and left Ranger at the door.

Sitting down on Lester's lap, she grabbed her cup and waited to see how long Ranger was going to stand at the door. Finally, they heard the door shut and footfalls into the hall. When Ranger reached the living room, he glanced at Lester and Stephanie and his heart fell. He knew what was going on behind the closed doors the night before and he wished it had been him who had her screaming.

"So, let's get down to business," Bobby said when he saw the look on Ranger's face.

OoOoOoOo

The group had just finished eating lunch and going over the documents they had. They were trying to find any connections to other agents. They still weren't sure if the one agent was in on the whole thing or if she honestly had no idea what her husband was up to.

Just before Stephanie became frustrated with not finding answers, her phone rang. Looking at the display, she motioned for the guys to be quiet. "Hello?"

"Stephanie, this is Josh. Do you have a moment?"

Giving the guys a thumbs up, she answered, "Yes, Josh. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I've spoken with my boss and his boss as well."

"Wow, his boss, too?" She asked as she tried to sound shocked.

"Yes, he was in town and visiting with James when I called. Anyway, I've told them both about you; well, James already knows you, so he was able to help. They are both glad to hear that you are looking for work. Actually, Liam, James' boss, would like to meet with you as soon as possible. When would you have a moment?"

Stephanie wrote down the name, "Liam?"

"Yes, Liam Greys. He's only in town for a few days. Here take this number and give him a call directly."

As Stephanie wrote down the number, Tank was already on the computer looking up Liam Greys in their search programs.

Stephanie hung up and looked at the guys, "That isn't the name I was expecting. What about you guys? Tank, find anything?"

"Negative, Nie. I'm not sure who this person is, but we'll keep running the searches until something pops up. Go ahead and give him a call to set up a time."

Stephanie nodded and picked her phone back up. Walking into the kitchen as she dialed, she felt her heart beating out her chest.

"Hello?" came a deep voice on the other end.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Greys," Stephanie replied in a sweet voice.

"This is Liam. Who, may I ask, is calling?"

"Mr. Greys, my name is Stephanie Santos and I believe you were expecting my call."

"Yes, Mrs. Santos. I heard about you today from Josh and James. I'm only in town for a few days conducting business. Would you have time to meet with me for an afternoon snack?"

Once a time and place to meet was set up, Stephanie began to walk back to the living room, but was stopped by Ranger, "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure." She headed out to the back porch and waited.

"Steph, I just wanted to apologize for leaving in the middle of the night. I just needed to get away for a little bit."

She knew he was uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't about to change things between her and her husband just because they had company. "Ranger, I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable last night. That wasn't my intention. Honestly, I forgot you guys were in the house."

"Any chance you could…"

"Nope, not gonna happen. I will not change things just because you are here. I'm sorry you are uncomfortable, but I'm happy with my life and I'm not changing for anyone. Not anymore."

Ranger looked at Stephanie and wished it had been him making her make those noises last night, but he was once again, reminded he'd lost his chance by being an ass.

Stephanie headed back in the house and to the living room, "Show time in an hour boys. I need to get ready. Tank, find anything yet?"

"Yeah, I sure did, Nie. You need to look at this," Tank said as he flipped the laptop around so she could see the screen.

* * *

Please leave a review


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. And, sorry this is so short. I really felt it was the best spot to leave it. Only a few more chapters and this will be finished! Please let me a review after you've read it!

* * *

Stephanie walked into Jumping Jacks and looked around. It looked like a low-scaled place to conduct business and suddenly she was glad she had backup outside just waiting for her word. Finding a man who looked like the picture she'd seen online, she approached the table.

"Mr. Greys?" Stephanie asked as the man looked up at her.

"Ah, you must be the beautiful Mrs. Santos," he replied as he stood up and shook her hand. Pulling a chair out for her, he waited until she was seated and then returned to his chair. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. Usually I'm in town for a few more days, but this is a short trip this time."

"No problem. I'm just glad we were able to meet. I'm very interested in getting back into the work force."

"Would you like a drink?" Liam asked as he flagged down the waitress.

The waitress approached the table, smiled at Liam, and leaned down for a quick kiss. Stephanie tried to hide her shock at the closeness the two obviously shared and looked away. "Liam, you are early this month. What a wonderful surprise!"

Liam pulled the waitress onto his lap and kissed her again, "I have business to conduct, Ariel. How about you go get us some drinks and I'll meet you in a little bit."

Ariel stood up, glared at Stephanie and took off for the bar. "Sorry, she's not use to me being here with another beautiful woman."

"Girlfriend?" Stephanie asked. She knew Liam was married, but didn't let on; she wanted to see what information he'd reveal to her.

"Something like that," Liam responded. When Ariel brought the drinks back, she sat a glass and bottle of Scotch in front of Liam and a glass in front of Stephanie. Before she left, she glared once again at Stephanie and stomped off.

"I don't think she likes me very much," Stephanie responded.

"She probably thinks I'm replacing her, "Liam laughed as he poured the drink.

Stephanie really wanted to leave; she just didn't like being around Liam and wanted to go take a shower, but she knew she had a job to do and wanted to end this. "So, tell me about this job you may have for me."

"Stephanie, I'm going to be up front with you and I hope I don't regret it." Liam looked around and scooted his chair closer to Stephanie's. "I own an escort service, but I allow another person to claim it as his own so my record doesn't show it." Leaning closer, almost close enough to kiss her, Liam continued, "I also distribute a large array of illegal drugs. Drugs that most people don't even know about. I'm looking for someone to help me combine my businesses. I think that would be a huge money maker."

"What would I be doing?" she questioned.

"You, if you were to agree, would be the one to run the business for me. I don't want to combine both fully. I want to keep them separate except for a few customers. I have some new women that will carry the drugs with them on their "dates" and offer them to their escort. Once I see how widely it is accepted, then I may fully merge the businesses." Liam sat back, downed his Scotch, and waited.

"Wow, I must say I'm shocked at what responsibilities you want to give me right away." Pretending to think about something, Stephanie finally asked, "Why me? Why not one of your other partners or one of the women already in your employ?"

"I've been wanting a fresh face in the company. Someone who is not known to all the clients. Someone who would be able to use her charm to get them to try my products. In talking with James and Josh, we agreed that the new face is you. I heard you were looking for a job, and when we talked to Josh, we knew this was a wonderful opportunity and the perfect time to bring you in. So, what do you say?"

Stephanie walked into Jumping Jacks knowing she was going to accept whatever job was offered to her, but she didn't want to seem too easy to please. "Are there any benefits included and what would my pay be?"

Liam wrote a number on a napkin and slid it across to Stephanie. Looking at the paper, her eyes widened, "Really?" Liam nodded. "Holy cow. This is more than I've ever made before. Are you sure that is correct?"

"I never make an offer I'm not ready and willing to stand behind. I know how much this will bring my company and I know what I'll be able to offer you. Now, if you think your husband will have a problem with you bringing this much money home and not knowing what you are doing to make it, then we will have to come up with some sort of story for your position."

Stephanie sat there staring at the contract while she tried to gather her thoughts. She really didn't want to do this, but knew if she said no, he'd have someone else doing it and they wouldn't catch him. Finally, she looked up, "I'm in. When do I start?"

Liam smiled and handed her a packet, "In there is a phone and an address, along with a list of names of the girls that will be working with you. You are to report to the address tomorrow morning at eight. I'll fill you in on the rest then."

"Thank you for this opportunity. You won't regret it," Stephanie replied as she took the packet.

"See that I don't."

Stephanie stood up and shook Liam's hand one last time before she left Jumping Jacks. Once outside, she quickly walked to her car and took off before anything else happened. As she sat at the red light, her phone rang causing her to jump.

"Hello?"

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Les, it was him. It was exactly who I thought it was. I can't believe the shit he is doing. How the hell are we going to stop him?"

"Calm down, Steph. I don't want you getting into an accident. I was going to ride with you, but you took off before we could get to your car. I'm three cars behind you; can you pull over?"

Pulling over onto the next street, Stephanie saw Tank and Lester pull up behind her. She watched in her mirror as Les jumped form the SUV and ran up to her side. Opening the door, he pulled her out and hugged her to him, "We'll get him, Beautiful. Don't worry; we'll get him."

After a few minutes, he walked Steph to the passenger side of the car and helped her in. Once he was in the driver seat, he motioned for Tank to pull up and told him, "I'm taking her for a drive; we'll be back at the house later." Tank nodded and pulled off.

Lester drove to a nearby park and helped Stephanie from the car. Walking over to the swings, he waited for her to sit and then began pushing her. After ten minutes, he watched as she put her legs down to stop the swing. "Les, tell me we will get him this week. I can't do this for long."

As Lester went around to the front of the swing, he saw four vehicles pull into the park; two of which he recognized immediately. "Beautiful, we're about to have company."

Stephanie looked out and watched as the occupants of the vehicles all began walking towards her and Lester. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know," he replied as he took her hand in his, "But I think we're about to find out."


	15. Chapter 15

Surprise! Two chapters in two days! Are you excited? I figured since Potterwench posted, I'd do another chapter in hopes of getting another out of her sooner :) It's worth a try, right?

Anyway, you know the drill… none of this is mine and I'm not making money off it. Just fun!

Probably only 2 more chapters to go… please leave a review!

* * *

Ranger, Tank, and Bobby walked ahead of the group of Feds. They hadn't wanted to intrude on the couple's time, but the Feds insisted on finding Lester and Stephanie. When Stephanie saw Agent Sanchez approach, she felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. Lester noticed the tension in his wife as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Mr. and Mrs. Santos," Agent Sanchez greeted.

"Agents," Stephanie responded.

"We were informed that you have some information for us. And, that you may have a lead."

Stephanie nodded and looked at Tank. His eyes told her that she was safe in delivering the information and that he'd protect her if either agent came after her. "We have learned who the leader is and what is about to happen. I want this done ASAP as I cannot tolerate what is going on."

Agent Sanchez nodded, "I understand. If you will just give us the name and location of the leader, we can go take him down now."

"It's not that easy," Lester interjected. "There is a lot at stake here and some things that you need to know."

Agent Mayhew stepped forward and was immediately surrounded by Ranger, Tank, and Bobby. "What do you mean it's not that easy? We are here to do a job and we'd like to get it done, get this scum off the streets, and get back to our office."

"There are some important pieces of information that my wife has recovered. Some information that is going to seriously piss one of you off." Looking around the park, Lester noticed an octagon picnic table across the lawn, "Shall we all go sit and talk?"

As everyone headed to the table, Tank stepped up beside Stephanie. "Nie, I know this is going to be hard for you to do and we are all here for you. You can do this."

"Tank, why is everyone here now? How did they find out?"

Sighing, Tank ran a hand over his head, "One guess who called them."

"I'll fucking kill him if he jeopardizes my wife's safety," Lester growled out.

"Why the hell did he call them?" Stephanie asked as she tried to control her anger.

"The only reason he gave was that he was trying to protect you. He figured if this was done ASAP, you two would be safe and free to return to the States."

"I'm not sure I _want_ to return to the states," Stephanie mumbled but no one had a chance to respond as they reached the table.

After everyone sat down, Agent Sanchez turned to Stephanie and Lester, "Please, tell us what you have found out."

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie nodded, "Have either of you ever heard of a man named Liam Greys?" She watched both agents as she waited for their answers. When both of them shook their head, she continued, "I was put into contact with Liam Greys by Joshua Ross and James Wagner. I went to Josh a few days ago under the pretense of looking for a job. He told me that he'd contact his boss and get back to me."

"He later called me and said that he'd talked to his boss, James, and James' boss. That they both thought I'd be a good candidate for the new business that they were opening. Liam wanted to meet with me today, so I set up the meeting."

Stephanie stopped and took a drink of the water Bobby offered her. Looking around, she saw that she had the interest of the agents and that the RangeMen were offering her support. "I was surprised to hear that the name of James' boss was Liam, because the intel I had found suggested a different name. Once we looked up information on Liam Greys, I understood what was going on. The person I thought to be the boss was; he was just using an alias in this country."

"What name does he go by in the States?" queried Agent Mayhew.

Lester squeezed his wife's hand and she looked down at the table. This was one of the hardest things she'd had to on this mission and she wasn't sure how the information was going to be taken. Finally, she looked up and gave up the name as she watched the Agent's reactions.

OoOoOo

The plan was for Stephanie to call Liam and request one final meeting before he left for his next business stop. Stephanie, nervous as hell, called the number she'd been given earlier and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Greys? This is Stephanie Santos, do you have a moment?" she asked in a voice that she hoped didn't betray how she felt.

"I have a little time, what can I do for you?"

"I have filled out the paperwork you sent with me and would feel better about giving it to you directly instead of James or Joshua. I was wondering if you had a moment to meet with me before your flight?"

Liam hesitated for a moment but then agreed, "I can meet you back at Jumping Jacks in an hour. Does that work?"

Stephanie gave a thumbs up to the group, "Yes that works fine. I'll see you there."

As she hung up the phone, she looked over at "Liam's" wife and felt like shit for doing this to her. Steph know knew that the wife had no clue what her husband was up to. Not only had all the RangeMen questioned her, but so had her partner. The interrogation was more grueling that Stephanie had ever heard and knew that if the wife had any knowledge of "Liam's" activity, she'd have given up the information.

OoOoOo

Stephanie walked back into Jumping Jacks and was not surprise to see Liam sitting there with Ariel on his lap. She knew that Ariel was his lover in Australia; something else his wife knew nothing of until a few hours before.

Walking up to Liam, Stephanie smiled, "Thank you for meeting me. I really wanted to make sure you had this info and not someone else."

"Usually my employees have no problem working with James and Joshua, but I had no problem meeting you. You are, after all, a beauty to look at." James winked at her as he kissed Ariel and sent her away.

After Stephanie handed the papers over, she commented, "It's getting dark outside and I'm not use to this area of town. Would you be willing to walk me to my car?"

Throwing a few bills on the table, Liam stood and motioned for Stephanie to lead the way. As soon as they stepped outside, Agents Mayhew and Sanchez stepped forward. "Liam Greys, or should I say, Gregory Sanchez, you are under federal arrest," Agent Mayhew said as Tank slapped cuffs on his wrists.

Gregory looked at his wife and hung his head. She walked up to him, "Look at me!" When he looked up at her, she asked, "Are you involved in the selling of drugs and women?" When his head fell, she pulled his hair and forced him to look up again, "Answer me, damnit!" When he nodded, she slapped him hard across the face. "How could you? How could you be involved in something like this? How could you jeopardize MY career?"

When he didn't answer her, she shoved him away, "Get the fuck away from me. I don't know who you are." Looking at Stephanie, she walked over to her, "I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in this. I'm sorry that I had no clue what my husband was up to. I don't know how I didn't see this."

Stephanie hugged Agent Sanchez, "Just remember it's not your fault. He's caught now and we know who else was involved. They are being picked up as we speak, so this is all coming to an end. No more drugs. No more missing women and children. I'm not sorry that you involved us. I'm grateful to know that they are off the streets now. If you need anything, please, let me know and I'll be there."

As Gregory was loaded into the back of the car, Ranger walked over to Stephanie and Lester. "Proud of you, Babe." Lester growled at the name and Ranger held his hands up. "Sorry, cuz. Hard habit to break. But, I am proud of, Steph. You and Les did a great thing here and you didn't have to."

They watched Ranger walk away as Tank and Bobby approached, "Great job, Nie," Tank said as he pulled her into his massive embrace. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Big Guy. I wasn't too sure in the beginning, but once I got in there, I knew what I had to do."

Bobby looked at his friends and asked the only thing he could think of, "Now that the job is done, when are you two coming home?"

Lester looked at Stephanie and shrugged, "I don't know, bro. Not sure if we are leaving here or staying. Maybe we can open a RangeMan branch here."

Bobby and Tank both looked around the area and back to their partners, "No chance in hell you'll stay here and open a branch alone!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Here it is... the End :( _

_I own nothing and am not making money. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all that have left reviews and stuck with this story from the beginning. It has been a long road and there were times I just wanted to give up and never finish it... BUT, I did! _

* * *

Two weeks after the arrest of Joshua, James, Natasha, and the rest of the group the neighborhood was ecstatic that the "bad seeds" had been taken care of. One neighbor, and eighty-seven year old man, told Stephanie and Lester that he'd called the police so many times about the criminals and they finally listened. He prided himself on being the one to help clean up the neighborhood.

Seemed everyone on the block knew what the "clique" had been up to, but no one knew how to help. Lester and Stephanie never admitted to anything; they just listened to what was being told to them and nodded when it seemed appropriate.

Bobby, Tank, and Ranger stayed for about a week before they headed home. It was agreed that Bobby and Tank would return to Australia later for a much needed vacation. A time when they could take in the sights, relax with their friends, and have a good time.

Bobby and Gillian had a long talk before he left. He admitted what he'd done and expected her to be pissed at him. He was shocked when she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She thanked him for helping her out. She never wanted to be a part of Joshua and James' company, but had somehow gotten roped into it and became the "fall guy" if things went wrong.

Gillian made plans to visit Bobby back in Trenton once she found a new place to live. She didn't want to live in the neighborhood anymore and be reminded of what she had been a part of. While she did end up with nine months of community service, she was never charged with the crimes of the others. Bobby asked her to consider moving closer to him and giving them a chance.

Stephanie and Gillian had gone to lunch a few times and talked things out. They found that they had a lot in common, and once they sat down, they realized they had the potential to become great friends.

Lester and Stephanie discussed their future. Did they want to stay in Australia and build a life there, and possibly start up a new company? Did they want to return to Trenton and be with their family and friends? If they did, how would they handle things with Ranger?

The more they thought about their options, the more they agreed that there was only one right answer. So, three months after the guys left, Lester and Stephanie packed up their belongings, had them shipped back to Trenton, and then boarded a plane themselves.

When they arrived at the airport in Trenton, they were shocked to see a wall of black waiting at baggage claim. Every man at Trenton RangeMan was at the airport waiting to pick up their friends.

The guys threw a huge part at Shorty's to welcome the couple back, but Lester and Stephanie had their own reason for the party.

Lester grabbed his fork and tapped on his beer bottle, "Gentlemen, can I have your attention?" Once everyone quieted down, Lester reached for Stephanie's hand. "First, we want to thank you all for the welcome home party. You have no idea how much we missed all of you. While Australia was a blast and a wonderful place to visit, we realized it wasn't our home. This, right here," he said as he gestured to the group, "is our home."

There were sounds of "Cheers" heard throughout the entire room.

Stephanie took over at that moment, "Now, we still have a ways to go to get settled back into things here, but some things do need to change." She looked over at Tank and smiled, "First thing to change is Tank needs a new parnter."

Shocked, Tank looked at Stephanie, "What the hell, Nie? You said we'd partner back up when you came home. Why are you backing out?"

"Well," she said as she raised her bottle of water, "there is going to be a new Santos running around in about six months."

Tank was the first to push through the crowd and grab Stephanie in a hug. "Congratulations, Nie. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew!"

After everyone had offered their congratulations, Stephanie saw him standing in the back of the room. She'd not seen him at the airport or when the party began, so she wasn't sure when he snuck in. Making her way to the back, she stood before him and offered a smile.

"It's good to see you back. You look happy," he told her has he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I am happy. Happier than I've ever been."

"I heard your announcement. I can't believe you are going to have a baby. I hope she looks like you."

"If she looks like me we are in for a world of chaos. Please don't wish that on me," she laughed.

"She'll be well looked after," Ranger told her. "But, if it's a boy, he'll always have a place to work." When she smiled at him, he finally smiled back. "I've missed you, Babe. I'm sorry for being such an ass. I really want you back in my life. Can we be friends again?"

Stephanie felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back against her husband. As she looked in Ranger's eyes, she saw that he was finally sincere in what he was saying and she knew, from that moment on, they'd be friends for life, and the only thing she could say at the moment was, "Always."

**EPILOGUE**

Six months and two weeks later found Stephanie, Lester, Tank, Bobby, and almost the entire group of MM at the hospital. The men were all pacing the waiting room floor and driving the staff crazy.

Finally after about fifteen hours, Lester calmly walked to the waiting room and waited for their friends to stand still. Once everyone stopped pacing, he looked at the crowd and smiled, "Joshua Thomas and Amelia Rose Santos have arrived."

The entire room erupted in loud cheers as the men knew there were twins on the way, but no one knew the sex. Lester looked out as the men and knew that if something were to ever happen to him, his wife and children would always be taken care of. He use to worry that he'd never find someone to settle down and have a family with. Now, his only worry was that he'd be taken from his family too soon.

Walking back into Stephanie's room, he walked over to the two bassinets, peered in at the two tiny life forms, and the looked at his sleeping wife. This was what he'd always wanted; the perfect life.

The End!

* * *

I'm sorry to say that the end has come, but also happy that I've finally finished this story. This story began more than three years ago, but along the way I've stopped it several times. It is such a relief to have finally finished it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review... they really do make me happy!


End file.
